


Written in Blood: Heart of Darkness

by Sakurafox666



Series: Written in Blood [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dark Scott, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Bonding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Beastiality, Submission, Verbal Humiliation, most people are alive, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurafox666/pseuds/Sakurafox666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's path was set for him the day he killed Jennifer, one that would be written in blood. People were right to fear what he could become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: I labeled the sex scene in this chapter as non-con, technically it's dub-con, but it can still trigger people so please read with caution! The scene appears at the end of the chapter.
> 
> A/N: Diverges from season 3A when Derek doesn't believe Peter's bullshit and so Cora dies, but Derek remains an alpha. He teams up with Jennifer to ultimately betray her and help Scott. Jennifer wounds Kali, but she doesn't die and starts to heal before the eclipse, managing to drag herself to the clinic where the twins are healing. Basically everyone is still an alpha (except Peter, as always). However, since Scott kills Jennifer before the eclipse Deucalion's sight was never restored.

[ ](http://s25.photobucket.com/user/BlackOrigin/media/Written%20in%20Blood%20Cover_zpsqzczwq6i.jpg.html)

 

* * *

 

Scott's claws sunk deep, cutting through tendons and slicing the jugular. Jennifer's blood splashed on the ground and his fate sealed. It just wasn't the fate people assumed.

Scott felt the change as it came over him, a darkness that clicked in his mind, spreading through his blood and seeping into his person. Deucalion had believed killing Jennifer would destroy him, that by killing an innocent he could not become a true alpha.

Problem was, Jennifer wasn't an innocent. And as her body hit the floor, Scott's powers came to fruition, fully developed and cementing his dominance.  His eyes swirled to life with red energy and he could feel the two wolves next to him tense. Scott was a true alpha now, at the expense of the boy he had been.

A delicate whisper brushed across his mind, chest ringing hollow as something died inside of him. Pressure built behind his eyes and the world was too quiet. Scott didn't understand why, but his instincts screamed to howl and he caved against the onslaught of whirling emotions. Long and loud, his cry carried across the cold night, burning through muscles until they ached. Pain and confusion washed away with the power he could feel rushing through him; he let it consume all doubts.

"Scott?" Derek called from the ground, voice carefully neutral. He and Deucalion collapsed at Scott's roar, his command sending them back into human form weakened, judging by the slight tremble in their bodies.

It dragged Scott's racing mind to a halt; he could control alphas—even demon wolves—with just his voice. Power on this scale was something he'd never thought or cared to achieve. Glancing down at his wavering hands, Scott sucked in a deep breath, unchained darkness lurching forward and he stilled as it washed over the world.

His hands slowly unclenched and his eyes became steel.

" _What have you done?_ " Derek turned to Deucalion, his own eyes flashing. The older wolf didn't answer, but Scott could sense the panic rolling off him. He was now everything Deucalion had feared.

"It's fine, Derek," Scott replied, calm and steady, his voice deeper than he remembered and with an authority it never held before. "Be prepared."

"For what—" Derek broke off as a shadow cast itself over them. The wolf vanished from Scott's mind suddenly and the world dulled, becoming less defined.

The lunar eclipse was upon them. The wolf was gone, but the bitter taste of sin lingered and Scott's objective remained.

He strode up to Deucalion, footsteps hard and heavy, and picked him up, slamming him against the wall, held only by Scott's arm. The red was gone from Deucalion’s eyes, only a glazed milky blue was left. The man flinched, groaning as his head cracked against the metal.

"Scott!"

Derek made to step forward, but paused as he received a sharp glare from Scott. Without any of his wolf instincts, he still knew what Derek worried about. Scott's true nature came from _him_ , not his wolf.

"I'm not going to kill him, Derek," he sighed, but pressed his arm across the other's neck, dominance and security in equal measure. "But things need to be discussed."

The older boy hesitated, but nodded after a moment and stepped back, arms going across his chest as he waited. Green eyes darted between the two wolves and observed. He understood the authority Scott was showcasing, but unsure of who to trust at the moment.

"Didn't realize you had a dark side, Scott," Deucalion said, his tone a feigned nonchalance. If Scott couldn't feel the other man’s tremors he might have been convinced.

He spoke in Deucalion’s ear, " _You_ brought it out, I guess." Scott felt the stutter in the man’s chest. "Tell me, have you ever been truly blind? You've always had your wolf sight to fall back on, right? How does it feel?"

Deucalion may still have been strong for an average human; Scott could feel the solid muscles through his clothes, but Scott was younger, faster, and could see.

As a human, Deucalion was completely helpless and the older man knew it. He guarded his emotions well, but humiliation and shame were easy to scent off of him and he didn't grace Scott with an answer. Overall it didn't matter. After another minute, Scott felt the shadow pass and the moon's power welcome him once more. The wolf reared within him, raw nature merging with his new darkness, and Scott's path was clear.

He stepped back and let Deucalion double over, watching him cough hard.

"My power is absolute," he declared, looking down at his once enemy and felt a sense of entitlement. "Your pack is mine. _Submit_." The command came out as a growl. Deucalion's eyes finally snapped to his, bright red and glowing with a challenge. His pride was still feeling the sting of embarrassment, Scott guessed. Obedience would have to be taught.

What had once felt like an impossible speed, Scott now easily met, dodging Deucalion's fist. So simple to track his movements suddenly, he and his wolf perfectly in sync, they were one now. No longer a battle of wills, but a single mind.

To quell any future thoughts of dissention, he decided to make the lesson quick and painful using the maximum amount of force. Lacrosse training useful as he swept under Deucalion's form, bringing a knee to the his stomach and crushing the air from his lungs.  As he stumbled forward, Scott brought an elbow down on the back of his head, stunning the man. From there it was simple; a shove with his foot brought him to the floor, one hand bent an arm behind Deucalion's back and the other pinning his head to the floor.

" _Submit_ ," Scott ordered, pulling sharply on the arm, causing Deucalion to grit his teeth. "I will _not_ ask again."

Deucalion twisted his head and red eyes found Scott's. It felt eternal, their heated stare, but it broke when the older wolf snarled at him.

It figured. If Deucalion was guilty of one sin, it would be pride.

With no hesitation or warning, Scott pulled the other up by his hair and bit down deeply in to the exposed length of neck. Deucalion thrashed, knowing what it meant, a pained "— _No!_ " slipped from his lips before Scott clenched harder, asserting his dominance and the older wolf's voice choking out into a sob. Scott glanced up and saw Derek's eyes widen at the sight. As a born werewolf he knew exactly what this established: Scott's mark claimed Deucalion as _his_. A submissive in every sense of the word.

Scott held on a little longer, wanting the bite to take as long as possible to heal so that everyone would know. The only way to break pride was to completely crush it. He felt Deucalion go limp in his grasp, finally docile, and Scott released him, standing up as the other collapsed to the floor.

"Scott..."

Derek looked torn and Scott wiped his mouth as he met his gaze.

"I'm the Alpha," he reiterated, "but my pack is one short, and I could use someone I trust."

"What?" Derek frowned, body clenched tight and coiled, ready to fight if need be. "You mean me? You want me to join _your_ pack?"

"You're an alpha," Scott clarified. "You were never given a chance to develop as one, though. Not with everything happening and trying to form your pack with barely any time. It was unfair. With me, we could finally be pack, like you always wanted." Scott walked up to the older boy, keeping his voice gentle. He knew what Derek craved. "We could be brothers. It'd take time, but you could have a family again." They were face to face and Scott pressed their foreheads together, a hand coming up to rest at the base of Derek's neck.

Now he understood why wolves were so physical; it was in their nature. With one touch he could communicate dominance and with another, his concern. "I've rejected you before and I'm sorry. This time, I'm asking _you_. Please Derek, join my pack, be _my_ beta. Don't be alone anymore." He could tell when his words broke the other wolf, when he had won.

Scott knew Derek and what he wanted; everyone’s got a weakness.

* * *

Finding the twins and Kali was a simple matter of knowing where to look.

Only one place for injured werewolves to go during an eclipse to heal. At the clinic, a single glance at Deucalion's neck and they knew who their new leader was. Aiden moved to check on Deucalion, but a snarl from Scott taught him his place.

Lydia cowered in a corner, tears in her eyes, but mouth firm. She had figured out immediately that Scott was different, but she always had been clever. Scott entertained a brief thought of inviting her to his pack, having a banshee would be useful, but he knew he could never trust her. She was far too smart for him and he would always have to be on his guard.

"I'm sorry Lydia." The sincerity was real, a part of Scott that was fading regretted all of this. "Tell the others not to follow me. There's nothing left to save."

There were two loose ends; something Scott couldn't leave unfinished and he gave Derek his first task as an alpha.

"Listen, I need you to do this for me, it's important." Scott eyed the horizon and scented the air. " _Peter_." Derek's eyes grew aggressive at the mention of his manipulative uncle. "Kill him, I don't care how. Just bring me back his heart as proof, that should keep him dead this time."

He could feel the longing in Derek's body, Scott knew Derek held his own misgivings about Peter. Cora was dead because he couldn't be trusted. It was a common known fact that Peter was only looking out for himself.  Derek only needed a slight push from his Alpha.

An hour later the older boy returned splattered with blood, claw marks healing on his neck. Clutched in his right hand was a heart, blood dripping from it still. A smile pulled at Scott's face as his beta handed it to him. It felt cold against his palm, a weighted lump of meat becoming sticky as it dried in the winter air. Scott looked down and wondered why he had waited so long to take out someone clearly so dangerous.

"He begged for his life," Derek admitted sourly to him. "Like I'm sure Laura might have, if she hadn't been ripped in half."

"He was insane, Derek," Scott assured him. "I don't think there was anything human left in him." He crushed the heart in his palm, red sliding through his fingers and trickling to the ground.

The last task he did himself.

The worst of Kali's cuts were still healing and the twins had yet to be at full strength. They left the clinic and Deaton's judgmental eyes, but not the town. They were too weak for Scott's taste.

Away from the others, Scott crowded Deucalion up against a tree, hands sliding up along his sides, caging him. Although silent, Scott watched as the older wolf's claws sunk into the tree behind them, heart pounding hard enough against his chest that Scott could feel it as he pressed closer. Deucalion's walking stick had been left behind at the distillery and he had been forced to rely on Scott to guide him through touch and direction.

It was the most vulnerable he had ever seen the older man, steps awkward if Scott got too far ahead of him, head turning at every small sound. The boy relished all of the humiliation and control he had over him now; the ability to leave the other stranded if he wished. Or to amuse himself and disappear into the shadows, only to slip close and startle the man with inappropriate groping. The sense of power was exhilarating and made Scott's head spin with anticipation. He ghosted a breath across Deucalion's neck, knowing he was more sensitive when blind, and watched as goose bumps rose across his skin at the sensation.

Leaning forward, he pushed a thumb against his bite mark until Deucalion whimpered, mouth a tense line. After several seconds he eased the pressure and swiped a tongue over the developing bruise, savoring the taste of iron and sweat. When Deucalion made no noise, Scott switched to sucking on the spot, scraping his teeth against abused skin. Running on instinct, he moaned, sending vibrations through his unwilling partner. It took a minute, but eventually the older wolf gave a restrained growl and Scott felt his head shift and expose more of his neck, scent changing ever so slightly.

"Good boy," Scott whispered and pulled back swiftly, content on leaving the other wanting. It didn't go over well as Deucalion snapped out of whatever haze he'd been in, eyes sharp red as he shoved against Scott. The younger wolf resisted and slammed the older back against the tree, hand going to Deucalion's throat. Both gave low snarls.

"I'm not _yours_ , boy." Scott didn't miss how Deucalion twisted the words. Hot rage welled up in him, chest seizing and darkness slicing at his thoughts. His free hand clenched coarse bronze hair, forcing Deucalion to his knees, tightening his grip on the bared throat before him. A small part of him was terrified at the fury of an alpha being refused a claim, of a submissive denying ownership.

Scott fought to not kill the man before him.

His voice was savage as he spoke. "You _are_ mine." The feral possessiveness of his statement seemed to slap Deucalion in the face. His eyes faded to blue against his will, fangs withdrawing. Frustration radiated from his scent, but as Scott's eyes glowed red in dominance, it faltered and his breath caught. " _Mine_ ," Scott repeated. His claws dug into smooth flesh, blood trickling down an exposed length.

Deucalion struggled to speak, fought to move, but his own body seemed to be stopping him. Scott observed in growing interest as Deucalion's whole body froze, taut with strain, as his scent completely shifted to something new—different, and after another moment Scott realized what it was. The whine Deucalion gave was equal parts lustful and pathetic and on some level Scott knew he'd won.

It wasn't a smile, but lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth at the hunger that came to him.

"See? Your body knows its place," Scott challenged, claws receding and he caressed the man's neck. Deucalion's face had gone blank but his overly bright, dulled eyes betrayed his devastation. "You deserve something for this surrender."

" _Kill me_ ," he outright begged, no trace of shame in his voice.

"No." Scott sunk down to his knees, now level with the distraught wolf and trailed his hand up Deucalion's chest, scratching, until he reached his face, tracing with gentle fingers over sightless eyes. He smirked as a single tear ran down Deucalion's face and gripped his chin.

"Instead, I think I'll bring you the head of the man who took your sight." Scott watched Deucalion's jerk with interest, his mask slipping and shock overriding his misery. "Or, you know, whatever part of him you want. I don't care _that_ much."

"Why?" Eyes flashed red as Deucalion glared at Scott, face wretched.

"He's a threat." The boy leaned closer until he was next to Deucalion's ear, a clawed finger carefully traced down the side of the his cheek. "And he damaged something that's _mine_. I'm paying him back." He didn't miss the shudder that went through Deucalion at his words, or the desolate sob of acceptance.

Scott would like to say it hadn't been satisfying to rip apart a man who was wheelchair bound and disabled, but he'd be lying. While Derek was covered in red, Scott's clothes were soaked in black and he found it fitting.

In the end, he decided to bring back Gerard's eyes.

* * *

Scott turned as they finally left Beacon Hills, on the ridge he and Allison used to meet at a lifetime ago. The sun was just rising, the storm having passed. For a moment the world looked new, clean and certainty burned in Scott; this was no place for a pack of alphas. The regret passed and the only thing left in its place was a hunger for power and shadows dancing in the back of his mind. The boy was dead.

Raising his head, Scott gave one last howl.

* * *

They didn't stop for two days. Scott wanted to be as far from Beacon Hills, and the hunters living there, as possible. Whatever fallout there was to be had for his actions, he would not be there to see it and neither would his pack, but they could only go so far for so long. Scott and Derek were the only ones at full strength and the strain was starting to show. When Kali threatened to disembowel Ethan for breathing too loud, Scott called for a break at the first hotel they came upon.

The only choice was a Motel 6, but Scott had slept at worse.

"How do we do this?" he asked Derek, as Scott had maybe twenty dollars on him.

"Laura and I would wait when someone would leave before the checkout cutoff, and then break in and use the remaining time to shower and make some coffee." Derek shrugged. "It worked for the most part. We slept in our car." It sounded dull to Scott, and something that would take more time than he'd care to spend with his pack in the shape they were.

"Kali, kill the manager." Scott frowned as he realized the mess that would create, but didn't miss the way his female alpha's eyes lit up, though.

"There's an easier way," Deucalion interjected, unamused.

At Scott's growl, Ethan jumped in, "Don't worry, we can pay for it. That's what we always do."

"With what money?" Scott questioned and glared when Deucalion stayed silent, still showing some resistance against him. That it was in front of the pack was what grated on Scott.

"Does it _really_ matter?" Kali crossed her arms, vein twitching in her neck, and Scott knew she was about to hit her limit.

"Fine. Aiden, take Deucalion and get four rooms. I'd go but..." He gestured to the dried black substance covering most of his clothes, not that Derek or Kali looked any better. Scott hoped they had a washer and dryer unit somewhere.

Ethan tilted his head and Scott saw him mentally count out their pack. "Four?"

"You and your brother are sharing. Complaints?" Scott flashed his eyes red and the young wolf quickly backpedaled.

"No, none."

It didn't take very long to get the rooms sorted out and Scott was glad to have a place to finally rest. He nodded to Kali and Derek as they entered their separate rooms before going into his own. He waited a moment for Deucalion to follow stiffly, neck red. Scott closed the door with a snap and threw off his shirt.

"I'm taking a shower, do what you want." He kicked off his jeans as he entered the bathroom, pausing as he passed the mirror. He couldn’t place it, it might have been his gaze, nothing physical, but something. A glint of a wild predator lurked within his eyes, caged and pacing. He felt heavier? Like something had solidified in him, something dark, something dense and strong and lethal. Scott's fingers brushed the glass, outlining out his features. It didn't matter, did it?

The tepid hotel water rushed down his back, black slowly sliding off his skin, though he didn't feel any cleaner. Memories tried to surface, snippets of faces and voices. A smile in the forest and the smell of flowers. Scott closed his eyes and let the clatter of droplets and smothering darkness chase away what he had left behind. He didn't want to remember anything.

Then the urge hit.

Hot and coiled in his stomach, it was almost suffocating, but powerful and urgent. His claws slid out, an automatic instinct, and he struggled to control himself until he realized that there was no point and gave in.

He stepped out of the shower and barely toweled himself off, his vision flickered with spots dancing around as he tried to maintain focus. Impulse tore at his already frayed mind and hormones rushed through his system making him sweat. He fumbled for the door and barged back into the bedroom where Deucalion sat, shoulders tense. Simply the sight of him drove Scott wild.

He attacked Deucalion with a ferocity he was only just starting to realize he possessed. Deucalion's eyes flashed to red in panic as they fell back onto the bed, hands shoving against Scott's chest in a frantic scrape. They wrestled for a moment trying to gain leverage over the other, before Scott grabbed Deucalion's wrists and slammed them to the side, claws sinking into his wrists, drawing blood. They both growled, though Scott's was in dominance while Deucalion's held fear. Something flickered in his eyes then, deeper than fear. Scott watched, realizing for a moment Deucalion fought someone else, caught up in a past horror. His back arched as he tried to throw the younger man off, but it only enticed Scott more. He leaned down and brought the man back to the present with—it wasn't a kiss, more like biting the other's lips and jaw as Deucalion thrashed underneath him.

"Stop fighting."

Scott grinned, part of him thrilled with the struggle. Happy that _his_ alpha would not simply submit to anyone. It made conquering him that much sweeter. The urge pushed against his mind and he lashed out, snapping at Deucalion's neck, teeth sinking into flesh and wrenching a pained groan from him. Scott switched to the other side, savoring the taste and sounds, relishing as terrible longing could be picked out in the cries. At least until Deucalion elbowed him in the face ending Scott's playfulness there.

They grappled again, claws out, as Scott forced Deucalion on his stomach, straddling the back of his thighs, pulling his arms taut behind his back. The teen bit at the backside of the exposed length of neck, holding tightly even as Deucalion resisted and tried to twist his body. It took a few minutes, but the fight finally seeped out of him and he sagged into the bed, breath ragged.

Scott carefully eased his jaw. "We can do this with what's left of your dignity intact or I can _take_ my pleasure and leave you with nothing."

He changed his grip so that he was holding both Deucalion's arms with one hand while the other trailed down his side, sliding up his shirt and meeting flesh. It went over well for another few seconds before Deucalion lashed out with his legs, unseating Scott and sending him forward into the other's back.

Something snapped in Scott's chest and before he could think, his body had reacted, lashing out with his palm as he stabbed at Deucalion's right shoulder. His grin returned at the satisfying pop that sounded and his claws raked across the older man's chest, shredding his shirt thatScott ripped off with one hand. He rolled Deucalion onto his back, enjoying the grunt of pain from him as it jolted his dislocated shoulder. Scott ravished the chest below him, breaking skin with both teeth and claws, not even attempting to draw pleasure from the other. When he moved to rip off the jeans Deucalion halted him with his functional hand.

"No _wait_ ," Deucalion cried out, it somehow both a command and begging. Scott growled dangerously. "I can—I'll remove them myself." His jaw set, Deucalion's stubbornness was bellied by the fear in his scent. Still, defiant to the end, his pride struggled against indignity. It was never meant to be a simple submission.

Scott nodded, letting the insolence pass as Deucalion was still complying, and watched as the man fumbled with his pants trying to undo and remove them with one hand. His mind screamed with a demanding hunger so loudly it started to hurt and Scott blew out a harsh breath of impatience, moving to help and noticing Deucalion's flinch. With a sharp pull he popped his shoulder back in, making the man give a muffled scream as he bit his good arm to silence himself.

The sight of seeing Deucalion mark himself called to something primal in Scott and he rushed forward, grabbing the limb and licking slowly at the wound, lapping up the blood. Spice. It was like spice that tingled with electricity. Underneath him, Deucalion made a strange choking noise, like catching a moan before it could be release. Since he was now obeying, Scott decided to be nice and tugged off the man's shoes, tapping the jeans with purpose when he was done. Deucalion's breath was shaky with pain, but he nodded and jerked off the article.

Scott threw him back down onto the bed, claws raking down the sides of his legs as he scented the older wolf. Deucalion was half hard, surprisingly, even after everything. Scott's grin was predatory as he bent down and licked the head of Deucalion's member, hearing the surprised gasp from the other turn into a strained moan. Scott looked up, watching the change happen. Deucalion's scent shifted again, against his will, hormones matching up with Scott's to satisfy his alpha. It was beautiful to watch, Scott reveled in it, and looked on as Deucalion's features twisted from disgust and self-loathing to bitter longing and pleasure as his body temperature spiked.

Scott sat back up and surveyed his prize. "Touch yourself," he commanded. Deucalion was startled at his order and for a second seemed unsure, fighting with himself. Scott took the moment to examine the other's eyes, finding them endlessly fascinating in their color as they alternated from milky red to blue and clearing when his wolf vision triggered. The panic never left his eyes, confusion and denial clearly reflected, when they flashed up to Scott in anger, his excitement peaked at their fury and the moment seemed to last until it grew almost painful. Scott sunk his nails into the legs draped around his waist in warning, too eager to be kept waiting any longer.

"You can have some semblance of control or _I_ can take it from here," he threatened. His growl sent  a shiver down Deucalion's spine. "I wonder how much I could _make_ you do to yourself?" It was something to consider. Deucalion's scent finally shifted to complete lust and he lost the battle he'd been fighting. He slowly reached down with a trembling hand and bushed across his cock, wincing before grabbing hold and giving slow stokes. Scott didn't miss how red his face had gone. He gave a few more directions, of where and how to touch, relishing in the degradation.

"Don't use your eyes," Scott commanded. Deucalion's eyes flickered to milky blue in their sightlessness. "Your sense of touch is heightened when you can't see, right?"

He slid a gentle hand down the man's muscled chest, taunt from arousal, and tweaked at the hardened nipples to draw a groan from his partner—lower past his abdomen and coarse curls of pubic hair to heated flesh that drove Scott into a wild passion as he scented the other. Deucalion's own hand was pumping roughly at his shaft like Scott had instructed, the other hand white-knuckled and clutching the sheet underneath him. The boy's hand joined his strokes, clawed fingers carefully playing across his member.

Scott watched in utter delight as Deucalion grew even harder. His scent was so strong of fear and humiliation, but his body reacted in desire. Even as he was splayed out in front of his enemy, exposed and toyed with, his cock only grew firmer, darkening in color. Could this only be his hormones controlling the wolf, or was it something more? Scott's heart pounded against his chest as his own excitement peaked at the display.

"You _like_ this," he whispered in slight awe. An idea came to him. "Stop." He halted Deucalion's hand with his own. "Grip yourself here," he said and then guided the hand to clench the base of his cock. "Do nothing else until I say so."

Deucalion's face was flushed, entire body drenched in sweat from the fight, arousal, and anxiety. Scott's stomach curled in pleasure as he extended his fangs out and leaned down, latching teeth neatly around the other wolf's erection, pressing down just enough to leave indents but not break the skin. Instantly Scott heard Deucalion's gasp, breathing jagged and uneven, stuttering slightly as his body shivered at the display of dominance. He tasted bitter salt as precome steadily dripped from the tip as the flesh in his teeth swelled even more. Deucalion's grip tightened around himself.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, face pulled taut in panic. Tears gathered at his eyes. Distress was clear to distinguish but the smell of lust and the sight of his now compliant body spread out was too much; the power made Scott's mind heady as Deucalion's scent assaulted him, teetering between terror and ecstasy. The boy languidly dragged his teeth up, careful not to draw blood, tongue pressed against burning skin. A broken sound came from Deucalion, chest heaving and cock twitching. Scott licked the tip as he pulled away, grinning as he saw Deucalion's now trembling hand still holding himself tight, trying not to come.

Finally this close, Scott batted the hand away, dragging a whine from his companion, which he silenced with a snarl and a harsh nip to the neck.

"My turn," he whispered and flipped the other over. "This will hurt."

His own erection was throbbing and the urge was practically consuming his mind. Upon realizing what he was about to do, Deucalion came out of his haze and tried to push against his chest.

"Wait, Scott, we need—"

Scott thrust in violently. Which might have been a mistake as it _hurt_. Not as much as it hurt Deucalion, who screamed into the mattress, body clenching around Scott's. The pain was swallowed up quickly by the shadows swirling within his mind and across his vision, dampening his hearing as chaos seemed to sing around him. Scott shoved in again, pulling in closer until he was next to Deucalion's ear.

"Don't call me Scott," he said harshly and then began the most brutal pace that he could. There was blood. And then, more blood; all over the sheets. Physically, Scott didn't think it was pleasurable for either of them, although the blood did make things easier on his end. But the power in his mind, the darkness, the urge that consumed drove him to go faster, to take more. Scott was a slave to it, too far gone to care about anything else. When he came into the older wolf it felt like something else was sealed, as if everything he was before had been completely swallowed up.

The smirk that came to his face felt new and stretched his muscles in a way he wasn't used to. He leaned back over Deucalion, ignoring the quiet sobs the other just couldn't quite cover up and mouthed into his ear. "I'm the alpha, call me that."

He rolled off and realized that another shower was in order. Scott was grateful there were two beds in the room as the first one was ruined. When Scott exited the bathroom again Deucalion was exactly where he'd left him, although he had curled in on himself. Scott heaved a sigh as he flopped down on the second bed.

"First time?" he asked callously, trying cruelness on his tongue and liking it. After a moment, Deucalion made a noise and it took Scott a second to realize it had been a laugh.

"No," he answered bitterly.

"Not the sex," Scott insisted, "I meant—"

" _No_ ," Deucalion repeated. "Not my first time." Scott blinked at that, not having expected it.

"Ok." He shrugged. "Take a shower. Don't try anything later; I'm not in the mood."

Scott turned and lay on his back, eyes falling shut for an instant before realizing he was being watched. He glanced at Deucalion's red eyes. They were searching, confused, bitter, accusing and a tiny part of Scott wanted to cry. It was quickly engulfed, like a heavy layer air pressed onto him, muting the world.

"What?" he managed to get out. "You're the one who _made_ me. Didn't you want me to become this?" And how he enjoyed seeing the older man's eyes widen and understanding seep into them. As darkness had claimed Scott's, he watched as something cleared in Deucalion's, a sort of taint faded. The young alpha could have kept looking, but he was tired and didn't care what revelations the older man came to. He turned over and fell asleep.

Deucalion might have said something to him, but it was too late.

* * *

It was decided they should pick up right where Deucalion left off. A pack of alphas roaming the country attacking other packs already had such strong lore behind it that Scott didn't want to ruin the story. The only change was that a boy led the pack: a true alpha.

Scott learned quickly how to manage his new pack and what each wolf needed. He took out most of his darkness and rage on Deucalion behind closed doors, but tried to be careful. He loved the small spark of resistance left in the other. It was their spars in the bedroom he hungered after, to see Deucalion struggle against his new position. Scott was mindful not to destroy that spark no matter how much he hurt the man. Likewise, Deucalion seemed relentless against Scott; something drove him to meet the younger wolf. Scott could not figure out what Deucalion was fighting for, as pride was barely an issue, but he didn’t think too hard on it.

The twins came with part of his care of Deucalion. It took less than a week for him to realize the twins needed to spend time with the older wolf, Aiden especially, or they became erratic with mistrust and were useless to Scott. If he let Deucalion spend time in their room or with them while they traveled, the two mellowed out and became dependable and dedicated to the pack, prioritizing Scott's orders and respecting the others.

Most nights Deucalion would spend with Scott, not in the same bed, but the same room. When Scott could sense the other was truly close to breaking, he would send him to the twin's room, not surprised the next morning to find the three curled up against each other. It wasn't anything sexual, but that simple touch comforted them.

Kali was loyal, which surprised Scott far more than he was comfortable with. She had sized him up the instant he had walked in to the clinic the night of his change and apparently liked what she saw. The fact Scott let her do most of the killing probably helped matters. She was a wonderful shock trooper; always willing to kill to show how serious their pack was. Not only did Scott let her kill, he let her have fun. She proved a fine tactician that nearly matched Deucalion when Scott asked for input and respected the others enough to leave them and their affairs alone.

Derek was different from the rest of the pack but in the best of ways. He was the only one who could call Scott by his name anymore. The only one Scott would really talk to about anything outside of their hunts. He never berated Scott on the path he'd taken, never judged. He was simply there for the young teen. When they were alone together, generally outside a crappy motel or deep in a forest, Scott could almost forget about what he'd become. Derek was the only one who could sleep with Scott. It wasn't sexual, like with Deucalion, but a sign of trust.

Scott and Deucalion would plan nearly every raid on other packs, it was the one time Scott would refer to the other's experience. Kali would then completely destroy any of the first wolves to attack, Scott unleashing her full fury and power with the twins close behind, leaving raw destruction in their wake. Derek would stay close to Scott and Deucalion, always acting as guard and wary of others getting too close to his alpha. The only wolves Scott would ever kill were the alphas, intent on testing their power and his limits.

When a wolf would charge at Scott and Deucalion, it was exciting if someone managed to break through his four beta-alphas. Perhaps they took Deucalion's blindness for weakness or Scott's youth for inexperience. His demon wolf would show how costly of a mistake that was. If an alpha charged at them then Scott would step forward. He released everything within him including the dark pull in his mind and each urge that came from it. When that happened, it took his entire pack to subdue his bloodlust.

Within four months Scott's pack was known world-wide.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it took me this long to finally post but this is my master work that I've been writing for...idk a long time now. I started writing this after watching 3B, realized how long it was getting, found myself a beta, and then kept writing. This story is much more than I ever planned it to be so I split it up into 4 parts. Part one is called Heart of Darkness (cliche I know) and each part will have several chapters in it.
> 
> On that note, for those concerned with the dark nature of the story; I've yet to be able to write a story without a happy ending. This story does go dark places, and explore the darker nature of humanity and of one character in particular, but this is a four part story for a reason. As with any fallen hero, redemption is always there to find even if it's a long and difficult path.
> 
> Also this story wouldn't be half as good without my amazing beta Stately Demented, as she goes on FF.net, with her help I found focus on this story and she really helped keep Scott and Deucalion stay true to their character. She is the most amazing beta someone could ask for! Also, big thank you to LukyAnC over on DeviantART for doing the cover art! It's perfect and I love it!
> 
> Finally thanks to all my readers who've been waiting for this, the Scott/Deucalion is a small ship and it can be rough out there. This is for you guys so that we have another story to add to the pile to call our own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Just a heads up that there is some beastiality at the end of the chapter, if that's not your thing then just skip over. It's not that long or super graphic just an idea I had about Deucalion after seeing how he reacted to Talia transforming. And wondering if it's a common werewolf kink.

* * *

The air was filled with heated breath and short gasps as Scott shoved Deucalion forward against the worn wall, grinding against him as the older wolf snarled. Scott brought his teeth to the exposed neck, biting hard enough to draw blood making Deucalion groan in both pleasure and anger as his fingers scrabbled at the wall in front of him. His wrists were bound loosely by his shirt that served more as a warning to not move his arms than actually restricting him. Scott had unfastened Deucalion's jeans and pushed them down to his thighs, one hand working on opening him up while the other scratched with human nails down his chest. Deucalion gave an agonized whine and pressed his forehead against the wall, breath stuttering and scent changing as Scott stretched him out.

"I did give you permission to touch yourself," Scott reminded and licked a path across Deucalion's collar, nipping harshly to mark his claim, darkness singing in his mind. Of course, he'd only given permission because he knew Deucalion would rather die than participate. Although their fights were no longer a savage ordeal, Deucalion would still not bow to him completely. His determination stoked a fire within Scott. He curled a finger and twisted, making Deucalion bite his lip and whine again, frustration clear.

Scott always did some type of 'foreplay' now, or at least had Deucalion prepare himself, learning his lesson well to never enter another dry. It had the added benefit of exciting Deucalion against his will and that was always something to see. Deeming him ready, Scott pulled himself out and slid into the other with a delicate slowness. Without school or the mysteries of Beacon Hills to satisfy him, Scott had taken to learning everything he could about wolves, particularly the one in front of him. He would spend hours mapping out Deucalion's body and learning how to play him, what made him whine, what had him thrashing in both pain and pleasure, what drove him to the very edge.

A harsh breath was released that was closer to a cough as Scott scraped over Deucalion's prostrate at just the right angle. Success. Scott's grin was deliberate as he sped up the pace, both of them mostly clothed and rutting against the wall. It set something primal off in him. He continued until Deucalion clenched around him, making the young man see stars and he pulled out quickly, too close too soon. In front of him, Deucalion sagged against the wall panting.

"You did that on purpose," Scott accused, hackles rising. Deucalion was learning a few things about him as well. They both growled and Scott rushed forward, wrapping his arms around the other and his hands found Deucalion's erection. He gripped it tightly and felt the man's legs shake, another whine slipping from his throat. "I'll make you regret that."

The bed was only a few feet away and he practically threw Deucalion on it. The older wolf struggled to sit up but Scott was on him in seconds, grabbing the red shirt that bound his hands and slamming them down against the mattress. Scott roared, eyes glowing red, and watched Deucalion's body react helplessly to it, breaking out into a sweat from lust as his voice seemed to catch in his throat, erection hardening further and swelling against his stomach. His claws extended but only to sink into the wooden headboard above them. Scott took the opportunity to remove his jeans and settle between Deucalion's legs, gripping each ankle in a hand.

"You know, I've been doing research on wolves," he commented idly. "Picked up a few things." Time to test a theory. Scott reached down and grabbed Deucalion under the knees, lifting up and pushing forward until he was almost doubled over, knees close to his head with only his shoulders, head, and arms touching the bed. Scott didn't know much about werewolves, or not as much as he'd like, but he could find just about anything on regular wolves, including mating habits. He took a moment to admire Deucalion and how exposed he was before bending down and dragging a tongue across his entrance.

Like a jolt of lighting had struck him, Deucalion yelped embarrassingly and immediately tried to pull away, which was undermined by his own body. His scent grew sharp and more potent. Perfect; wolf habits translated into sexual excitement for werewolves. Deucalion looked up at Scott, eyes bright red with sight and wary, scared of what Scott could do.

"Don't—" It was cut off and Scott gave a firm lick with the flat of his tongue to the perineum, before swirling back around the rim. " _Fuck_ ," Deucalion choked off before it morphed into a groan, helpless to the sensation as his cock hung a few inches from his face, thickening and precome starting to bead at the tip. Scott surged against him, flicking across heated skin, around the entrance before slowly teasing in. He drew out quickly and repeated the process for several minutes, drawing Deucalion into a near frenzied state. He played his tongue against Deucalion's sac as well, just the barest lick across his testicles making the man cry out. Irritation, arousal, fear, hate, and desperate need combined to make a heady scent that almost made Scott laugh. Deucalion's toes curled and knuckles grew white as he succumbed to Scott's onslaught.

"I knew you'd like this," Scott mouthed around him. "Just like a bitch in heat." He gave a long filthy lick, from top to bottom, like ice cream, and finally received a whimper for his trouble. Realizing his partner was getting close, Scott worked his tongue into Deucalion once more going as deep as he could before humming quietly in satisfaction. The vibrations were all it took to break Deucalion, tearing a loud sob from him as he came harshly over his neck and chest.

It was too much for Scott and a wicked darkness took hold of him, like a spreading of fire through his veins, and he pulled back. Deucalion unfolded underneath him and Scott grabbed his hips, ramming into him, fucking him as hard as he could. One thing he had learned about Deucalion was he became oversensitive after release and the action sent vicious waves of pleasure through his body in a never-ending orgasm.

Far past pleasure and even pain, Scott continued his assault, too far gone to realize what was happening. Deucalion's body shuddered and thrashed against his will beneath Scott, slave to his alpha's desires, skin forming bruises where Scott gripped him too hard. He had no more come left to give but his cock shook violently as he continued to orgasm, crying, screaming in utter agony and pleasure, teeth fully extended and neck bared, back arched so sharply it looked broken. In the madness Scott noticed that and reached forward, sinking his teeth into the offered neck and came with a deep moan as all his emotions clashing in that one moment.

The air finally went still and a blanket lifted from Scott's senses, making him aware of his surroundings again. He gasped for breath as his body shook from exhaustion, using all his energy to not fall on top of the older wolf. Scott pulled back, sitting up just slightly and at Deucalion's snarl, surveyed the damage. Thankfully not weeping in misery or anything dramatic, Deucalion's face was drawn tight underneath him, hands above his head with claws digging into his own skin as he tried to stay completely still. Any movement sent a raw jolt of agonizing pleasure through his screaming nerves.

His breath came out ragged as Scott settled himself more and their eyes locked for a moment. Preparing for another challenge, Scott let his fangs show and readied to snap his hips forward.

" _Please_." Scott blinked, caught off guard. "Please,  _stop_." Begging. Deucalion was begging. Pleading with Scott to stop, to let him rest. Something ugly twisted in his chest. It wasn't meant to go like this, Deucalion was supposed to keep fighting him. They could keep going, all Scott had to do was slide himself over Deucalion's abused prostate and tear another orgasm from him and start the cycle again. " _Please_  Alpha, just today.  _Give me today_." Deucalion's throat tore with humiliation and shame. His face was red with anger at his body for enjoying it, for giving into Scott when that was the last thing he wanted, but despite whatever pride he thought he had left, he continued to beg, eyes bright but determined to let no tears fall. Scott had to admire him for that. The brief admiration was crushed by a wild urge that demanded Scott continue his cruelty, like fury and addiction it craved more.

But...

Something like a ghost of a memory flickered in Scott's mind, images of dust and shadowy figures in moonlight burned at his eyes, and the night everything changed came back to him. The pale moon shone weakly across the hard windswept dirt, framed by the doorway with a spiral carved into it. His golden eyes watched. The tang of metal and desperation swirled on his tongue as worry ate at his stomach. He stood inside a distillery waiting, in the dead of night, cold inside in a way he'd never experienced before and unsure if the ritual had been worth it.

A powerful wolf stood next to him and whispered words of encouragement, making him believe he could win—

It felt like he broke through ice water and breathed in air properly for the first time in years. Everything felt wrong to Scott. What he was doing was unethical, vindictive. Why was he doing this?

Scott slowly pulled himself out, Deucalion flinching from the movement, cutting off the rest of his words. Scott looked down at the bruises he'd left, Deucalion's hips and inner thighs were covered in them. A word slipped out unintentionally.

"Sorry."

The man underneath stilled at this and Scott found himself leaning forward and licking at his bloodied neck. There was nothing sexual about it, instead he found himself trying to put an apology in his actions. He was unsure of where this came from and didn't touch Deucalion anywhere else, letting his body calm down and start to heal.

They both stayed quiet. The silence filled with awkwardness and exhaustion in equal parts as neither knew what to do in that moment. Scott took off his shirt and wiped away the come covering Deucalion's chest. He threw the article on the floor afterwards. His head hurt, confusion cluttering at every corner of his thoughts, and he didn't know what to feel.

"Why?" Deucalion's voice was soft, or maybe it was just hoarse from screaming. His hands came up and he untangled them from his shirt. Scott wasn't sure which part he was talking about, though for the past several months he'd done nothing but hurt and forcefully pleasure the man, so he must have meant the kindness.

"I don't know..." The darkness beckoned to him, offering peace of mind, but Scott tried to stave it off for the first time since it overtook him. "A memory?"

"Memory?" The words were bitter, but Deucalion had good reason. At Scott's continued silence, his face changed to serious and torn as he realized something was different about the boy in front of him. "Sc—Alpha?" He looked more nervous than worried as he struggled to sit up and reach to shake Scott, but that's where he made his mistake. He touched Scott.

Like a spark in his mind, something snapped. Darkness poured back into him and engulfed any of his previous thoughts. Terrible rage coursed in him and the boy screamed, lashing out. He stood up, dragging Deucalion with him and slammed him back against the wall. " _What have I said about touching me_ without _my permission_."

"I—" Deucalion wheezed, startled and uncertain. "What?" His gaze went sharp as he looked over Scott. "You..." He trailed off as his face and eyes went blank as they turned away, hiding whatever he was feeling and thinking from Scott. It only enraged him further, sinking deeper into the sin that lulled him with a sense of security; that promised no more pain. He let his anger wash over him.

Scott used his free hand to seize the other's face, jerking it back to look at him. Deucalion's sightless eyes 'gazed' past Scott's shoulder, but Deucalion got the idea and went rigid. "I don't need your comfort or compassion. I use you for my own needs, am I clear?"

"Of course." Scott could feel Deucalion's breath on his hand and he ripped it away. Why had that memory pulled at him like that? When Deucalion had begged, looked so defeated it had made him feel...well that must be it: it made him feel. His skin crawled at the mere thought of it. His chest swirled and contracted in pain. Scott looked down to see his hand clutching at where his heart would be—had been, depending on who you ask.

"I wasn't thinking," Deucalion responded neutrally. "My mistake."

"Whatever." Scott shrugged it off and dropped his hand. It tingled from the contact and he struggled with the turmoil that was just bubbling underneath the darkness inside him. He had to avoid a similar situation again, but was unsure of how.

A knock sounded at his door, drawing both occupants out of their own thoughts. Scott already knew who it was. "What Kali?" he asked as said she-wolf opened the door. Her grin was voracious and Scott felt a matching one form on his face.

"I've located the pack's den," she almost sang, clicking her freshly sharpened nails against the door frame. She seemed unaffected by walking in on two men standing in a room, one completely nude.

"Perfect," Scott remarked and went over to his bed, searching through his clothes until he found an unused hoodie and pulled it on. To his side he heard Deucalion sift around and grab his own clothes scattered across the floor. "Ready then?" he asked.

"Always, Alpha." Kali's voice was brimming with dark excitement. Deucalion responded with silence, but he was right behind Scott.

Scott issued a sharp bark, which would sound just as such to any overhearing human, but summoned his pack from their rooms instantly. Derek took Scott's other side, shoulders brushing against his. The twins flanked Kali as she took the lead and they walked into the darkness of the night.

The moonlight shifted in the wind from dark branches dancing as Scott stared up into the night sky past the trees. He never paid attention to the journey, often times losing himself in bloodlust as his pack tracked new prey. They traveled for several miles before stopping deep within the forest and as Kali pointed out, where the rival wolves lay some ways off.

"Her pack is bigger than we'd originally heard," Scott observed from their hiding spot, downwind of the pack's lair.

"Word  _has_  spread about you," Deucalion surmised. "Other alphas are wary, trying to reinforce their ranks."

"That has dangers in and of itself, yeah?"

"Indeed." Their conversations were exceptionally civil like this, Scott's hostility towards the other man completely disappearing during times of, what he called, business. Everyone took it in stride.

"Thoughts?" Scott asked Deucalion and Kali. The two wolves contemplated.

"Are you for grandstanding or would you rather just attack?" Deucalion countered.

Kali shook her head. "I've met Rika before. Give her a chance to react and she'll tear you apart. Or in our case, it'd take just that much longer to kill everyone. Some might escape and we'd have to go hunting. While normally I'm all for that—"

"You think  _she'd_  run off?" Scott considered.

"She's no coward, but she's also tactical. As soon as she realized it was you she'd take off, cover her scent and build a new pack." Kali tilted her head, dark hair falling over her shoulders. "As far as I know, this is her third pack."

"Someone's been busy," Derek huffed.

"It would be better to split up then," Deucalion finally spoke up and Scott gave him his full attention, "to cut off her exits." Scott thought it over and realized what this meant.

"Does this mean I have to monologue?" he deadpanned, preferring action to words but recognizing their importance.

"Unless you'd rather do a frontal charge. We'd kill most of her pack quickly."

"Can't chance her getting away, I'm itching for a fight." Scott stretched his arms and cracked his knuckled, shifting quickly. "Aiden, Ethan, circle east and make sure none get through, when the party starts, combine and charge right in. Derek, Deucalion, go west and block them off. Derek if you see her run: chase and seek, do  _not_  let up. Clear?"

His pack shifted themselves and nodded. Their bloodlust would become obvious soon but they had to move quickly.

"Kali with me." Scott stepped out and made his way towards the other pack's sentries. Kali's shadow danced around him as she stalked forward. "So," Scott announced as the other wolves took notice of him, hackles rising, "I guess you've heard of me?"

The two sentries charged at him without hesitation, but Kali was already there, laughing as she swirled around like smoke and cut them down before anyone knew what had happened. The high kicks always seemed a bit theatrical to Scott, but quite deadly in most cases. Her hands and feet were covered in blood by the time she was done. Kali tensed as the next wave of wolves sprung forward to attack.

" _STOP!_ " a voice rang out and a hardened middle-age woman came forward, gray eyes like chips of steel. Her wolves halted and retreated closer to her. Kali smirked and did the same, coming to Scott's side.

"Hi, Mika." Scott grinned. "You may or may not know who I am—"

"I know you."

"—cool, makes introductions easier."

" _Leave_ , demon."

"Ah, you have me confused with one of my wolves." Scott scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry, it's a common mistake."

"I know a monster when I see one." Mika's claws slid out and her eyes were a blood red.

"Monster is a bit harsh, but I'll take it." Scott feigned indifference. "You've created a fairly big pack, Mika. And from the sound of it, this isn't even the first time! That takes talent. I like talent. If you know me, then you know my offer. With so many betas you'd boost your powers ten times over."

"And yet, I'd still never reach your strength." She crossed her arms.

Scott chuckled. "Yeah, one of the perks of being a true alpha."

"You've fallen  _far_  from your path, then," she said, voice rough, and Scott didn't like the thread of disappointment running through it. Like that of a mother's. He started to lose control as the urge to kill rushed through his body. Memories tried to surface and the darkness came to claim them. He felt Kali's tension spike as she realized the wrong thing had been said to Scott.

"No, Mika, he just chose a different path than what everybody else had planned out for him." She bared her teeth at the older woman. "Different doesn't mean wrong."

It felt odd, to hear Kali speak in defense of him. Something else twisted and Scott roared out his challenge, startling the other pack and making Kali's eyes burn red with his power.

"Forgive me, but I'm going to take your statement as rejection." His little act was over and Scott's blood screamed at him to kill.

"Good," Mika spat. "And don't think I don't know what you're up to with the rest of your wolves. I've no intention of running." She raised an arm and her pack crouched, poised to attack. "Time to face your true form, boy. Behold your darkness." She dropped her arm, but instead of her pack charging Scott's chest exploded in pain as something pierced through it. He looked down in shock at an arrow jutting out, just barely noting the etchings carved in it, before collapsing in pain, screaming as he hit the ground.

The world cascaded around him, sounds and motions becoming a blur. The small, rational part of his brain tried to soothe him, saying that his pack was currently decimating the others, but the pain engulfed everything. His body was on fire and he couldn't even breathe. It felt like his skin was peeling off and his bones were splintering. His voice cracked as he felt his throat tear, screaming too hard.

A howl, one of anguish, sounded in what seemed a great distance. Scott couldn't—he couldn't die. He was a true alpha, this was his path. Scott clenched his teeth. He would  _not_  die. He would fight this.

He would fight like he always did.

It took great effort, but Scott pushed the pain back, the darkness called and he embraced it, soothing the edges and making everything bearable. The young wolf turned to his side, scrabbling to find his footing to stand, but his body wouldn't obey, couldn't move the way he wanted and he fell back to the floor in a heap. Scott clenched his hands in frustration, only to realize he couldn't. He didn't have hands anymore.

Scott reeled back in shock. He had paws. He  _was_  a wolf.

A scream hit him and Scott recognized it as Derek's. His senses flared to life and he growled dangerously through his snout, conscious of it now. Scott tried again and slowly rose on his legs, all four of them.

"Derek!"

Scott's head snapped around, his wolf vision narrowing, as he saw Deucalion throw himself at Mika as she tried to tear Derek's neck out. The alphas met in a clash and Deucalion went straight for her legs, boot striking at her knee. The older woman was well prepared and dodged. She spun closer to Deucalion, taking advantage of an opening, snapping her head forward and cracking it against his. He grunted in pain and stumbled back as Mika slashed at his chest, drawing blood.

Scott's eyes widened and the only thing he thought was  _'MINE'_.

Deucalion surged forward, howling, and hacked at her face, aiming for her eyes. Blood splattered to the ground. Mika howled as she leapt back and fell to the ground, cheek gouged but sight still intact. Both alphas snarled at each other and Deucalion went for the kill. Scott saw Mika's hand clench at the ground and barked as warning as she threw dirt in Deucalion's eyes. As he screamed, two of Mika's wolves rushed forward and seized him.

Scott lost it and arched his back, inhaling deeply before unleashing his rage-fueled roar. The air vibrated with the force and power it took. The fighting froze in an instant. With a whine, the betas closest to Scott dropped the ground, forced back to their human state.

In that instant Derek appeared, ripping at the wolf on Deucalion's left with his bare teeth. Time resumed and Scott vanished in the blink of an eye, reappearing in front of Mika and snapping at her neck with a snarl. She dodged, but barely. Deucalion's claws slid out as he raised a foot and smashed down on the remaining wolf holding him. Their knee gave a sickening crunch as it snapped. Deucalion used his free hand to tear out the injured wolf's throat. He and Derek stood back to back, eyes blood red and daring others to attack.

Deucalion's shirt was soaked with blood and he wavered, falling to his knees a second later and Scott stepped in front of his pack mates. He crouched low and bared his teeth to Mika. She would  _not_  touch what was his again.

"Impossible," Mika whispered, eyes wide. "It should have destroyed you. Turned you into the darkness that consumes your mind and body. What could possibly be left?"

 _A wolf_ , Scott thought with venom.

He didn't think he could speak in this form, but it didn't matter. He had nothing left to say to this bitch. He screamed, which sounded oddly like a howl, and charged. He dodged a panicked swipe and ducked low.

Mika fully transformed, face morphing, and tried to overpower Scott. She grabbed at his neck and tossed him in the air, but Scott was quicker. He twisted, guided by instinct, and landed on his feet, claws sinking into the earth. He tore back across to her, skidding under her legs as she braced herself. Scott ripped at a calf muscle, twisting his head, upending and throwing her to the ground where he pounced and swallowed panicked screams.

He tore into her until he reached her heart, watching until it stopped beating.

" _Scott!_ "

He snapped out of his frenzied daze and glanced around. His pack had circled around him, all the rest dead. Derek stood in front, trying to inch closer. Scott growled nervously at the looks he received.

"Stop," Deucalion commanded to the others, issuing his own growl, "he's more wolf than human right now. Let him get his bearings."

"Scott?" Derek tried again. Scott noticed a large gash running down his face. He looked around and saw his entire pack was injured. Guilt wormed its way into his heart and Scott tried to shake it off, but the darkness seemed to be unable to quell the emotion and worry set in beside it. His pack,  _his_. Anger at himself rose quickly for letting this pass as it had never happened before in their previous raids. Regardless of how strong they were as individuals, a larger pack could still overpower them. Scott should have realized this; it was one of the first things Derek had ever told him about wolves.

"Scott." Derek's voice cracked and he looked back to Deucalion. "God, he's not snapping out of it."

"That bitch signaled someone and he got hit with this type of black arrow," Kali explained, "maybe it messed with his head as well as his body."

"No." And Deucalion looked sure of himself. Somehow that calmed Scott. "Talia spoke of something similar happening after her first full shift. He's simply adjusting to his new body."

 _Or berating myself for poor planning_. Scott opened his mouth to speak, but it went nowhere as his cheeks and tongue used muscles differently. Plus his new vocal cords probably weren't up to the task. He settled for a sigh and it came out like a huff.

"Sounds pissed to me," Aiden correctly guessed.

"Idiot, anyone can tell that," Ethan sighed.

Scott didn't like the way his chest twisted at the look Derek was giving him so he slowly walked up the older boy, noticing that his back was tense. Derek kneeled down quickly so he was level with his alpha.

"Scott?" Derek's eyes were hopeful. Scott looked over the wound on his face critically. It was already healing, but it shouldn't have happened in the first place. He leaned up and licked at it, the blood tasting of ash and sandalwood. Scott realized a second later how weird the action actually was. Was he more wolf than human or the other way around? Derek blinked and pulled back slightly, wiping at his face and raising an eyebrow. Kali chuckled over him.

"Guess it's easy to tell he wasn't a born wolf. Never seen a regular alpha do that to a beta."

Something in Derek's face softened and he sighed. "It's you,  _thank god_."

The rest of his pack relaxed and moved closer to him, but being that they were all taller he quickly went on alert and growled threateningly, perceiving his dominance in question.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Now your instincts kick in."

" _Sit down_." Deucalion's voice was sharp and Scott noticed he'd been crouched the entire time. He padded forward to inspect the gash on Deucalion's chest. " _Alpha_ ," the older wolf greeted and Scott loved how the word sounded on his tongue. He lapped at the other's skin, nuzzling in closer to taste more. The spice of his blood set Scott's senses ablaze and he growled in delight, realizing that he could taste the difference between Derek and Deucalion's blood.

"What the hell is he trying to do?" Aiden asked bluntly, arms crossed.

"Pretty sure he's just scenting out Deucalion." Derek shrugged and Kali snorted.

"He reinstating his claim. When something a dominant alpha like Scott perceives as his is damaged in any way, it's taken as a personal offence and his claim must be restaked upon the person or object. Ennis was similar with his betas."

"It's fine," Deucalion assured them all. It was more than fine. Scott could smell the hint of arousal in the air and taste it on his skin. For his part, Deucalion looked conflicted, face pulled in a slight grimace. Aroused, but unwilling—or perhaps embarrassed to show it. This was an interesting kink Scott would  _never_  have guessed about the other. His stomach coiled hot with desire.

"Why's he look different from a real wolf?" Ethan asked and Scott jerked back, checking his paws quickly. Deucalion gave a long sigh of relief or frustration, it was hard to tell.

"I can't believe you two." Kali shook her head, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

Derek moved closer to Scott as Ethan shot back, " _It's a valid question!_ "

"You're fine, Scott," the older boy assured and reached out his hand. Scott let him carefully pat his head, fingers running through his fur. He glanced over at Deucalion and caught a fleeting look of  _want_  in his eyes before it was quickly smothered and the red dulled as his sight left him. Even more interesting. Derek was the only one Scott allowed to touch him. For some reason it didn't feel intimate as when others tried, probably because Scott thought more of Derek as family than just pack. He filed Deucalion's reaction away in the back of his mind. Probably had more to do with his current form than Deucalion suddenly wanting to be intimate with him. "Is there anything he can do to transform back?" Derek asked Deucalion. "I don't really remember my mother talking about it."

"There are a few exercises he could try," Deucalion mused, "but it's too dangerous here. We should return to the hotel, it's safest there."

"Agreed," Kali said and tossed her hair to the side as she looked up to the setting sky. "Humans will come along this to spot eventually."

Walking was much easier on four legs, Scott decided, even more so running. Once he'd gotten the movements down, he found it exhilarating to race through the forest so low to the ground, whipping around his pack mates' feet. Derek and the twins fed off his energy and looked as if they wanted to join in. The pack was fully healed by the time they made it back to the hotel, night having fallen at last.

Derek tried to follow Deucalion into Scott's room and the older alpha halted him, looking nervous at the addition. "Derek—"

"If there's something I can do that will help," the young man replied sharply and Deucalion shook his head.

"No, nothing. Sc—our alpha simply needs to engage in a type of meditation. The more people around the harder it will be to concentrate." Derek's eyes narrowed and he glared at Deucalion, meeting dark glasses and a frown. Scott sighed, it sounded like a huff again, and used his head to push Derek back to the door. He felt the older boy panic at the rejection and Scott licked his fingers to soften the blow.

"If he needs you, I'm sure he'll call," Deucalion spoke for Scott, crossing his arms as Derek walked out the door, shooting the older wolf another look before leaving. Scott turned his attention to Deucalion and tried to give his own glare, but wolves didn't seem capable of many facial expressions. Instead the moment stretched until it became uncomfortable.

Deucalion fidgeted at the unbearable silence and Scott could smell his lust color the air. After this morning something had changed. The darkness berated Scott for showing weakness, for being kind. It made Scott want to hate himself even more. His nails dug into the soft carpet as he tried to reign in his feelings, fur starting to stand on end in his agitation. Deucalion, for his part, seemed conflicted again, face drawn tight in consideration and body taut with warring arousal. Scott couldn't tell if he wanted to submit in that moment, or fight against whatever was happening.

Before today Scott had never given Deucalion reason to pause or reconsider. The young wolf growled, snapping them both out of their thoughts. Deucalion's eyes glowed a dark red as he took in the sight of Scott and his desire sharpened dramatically, whatever fight he was having with himself seemed close to breaking. He leaned back against the door, breathing heavily as his legs shook. A challenge rose in his eyes and Scott stalked forward, taking in his scent.

"Damn that this would happen to you," Deucalion cursed as Scott nosed at his crotch, feeling his hardness through the denim. Scott licked roughly at the bulge and watched Deucalion lower his head, hair falling across his face as his mouth fell open. His gasps sounded pained and Scott pushed harder, delivering a light nip and the man above him snapped.

"I-I need to take a shower first, alright?" Deucalion tore himself away from Scott, turning and placing both hands against the wall to steady himself. He looked ready to pass out from the strain of holding his body in check. His face twisted as if he'd come to a conclusion. "Just a quick shower."

Scott nodded, his wolf form able to do that at least, as Deucalion went in and turned on the shower, stripped and stepped in. Scott looked towards the full-length mirror along the wall, studying his new form. It did look different from a regular wolf, but nothing near as bad as Peter's form had been; Scott's initial fear at Ethan's words now soothed.

He was larger than the average wolf with matted brown fur, tuffs sticking out wildly in some places. His back was arched higher, making it look somewhat hunched. His paws were large with chipped claws permanently showing and his tail was long and honestly not as fluffy as he'd like. His legs had lean muscles rippling underneath skin while his middle looked thin and malnourished, giving an odd juxtaposition to his figure. He looked strange, but from a distance he'd pass as a wolf to humans. Still...

Scott's nails clicked against the glass of the mirror as he reared up and studied himself more carefully. From what he'd heard, Talia had been a beautiful black wolf with sleek fur and red eyes. He looked like a wild dog with a deformed back. A monster indeed. He snarled at the reflection.

"You're—" Scott wrenched away, dropping to all fours. Deucalion stood by the bathroom door, soaking wet from his quick wash. His skin was flushed and he was still hard, a hand gripped the door frame with white knuckles. Deucalion's face was torn with emotion, clearly conflicted and perhaps scared at what he was showing to Scott about himself. "You look—" but he was unable to finish his sentence.

Vulnerable and needy, a wonderful combination; Scott could taste Deucalion's want so clearly it was a little exhilarating.

He gave a deep growl and Deucalion dropped to the floor like a string had been cut. His knees hit the ground with a dull thud. Scott stalked closer, with each step noting how the other man's body tightened, nipples rigid and breathing a wreck. It was kinky, and not really Scott's thing, but honestly he didn't care at this moment and pounced.

Deucalion fell back with a moan. Scott's teeth fastened between his neck and shoulder, paws caging around him. Scott gripped harder, drawing a little blood and relished the guttural noise the older man made. Scott shuddered. Whatever conflict Deucalion had with exposing this side of himself to Scott now fully broke.

" _Please_..." he rasped, the submission in his voice hitting Scott hard. He buckled to it, nipping at the offered flesh and licking a path downwards as instincts claimed him. He rarely tried to pleasure Deucalion without malice, but watching him  _finally_  submit, to come undone with a secret desire he'd probably kept hidden his entire life was worth it. Even if this was only for today, if tomorrow Deucalion went back to fighting against him, Scott would take this. He nosed between the older man's legs and lapped rapidly at his erection, tasting precome and deciding he liked it.

Deucalion was being careful not to touch Scott. One hand clutched at his thigh, nails sunken in deep, while the other he bit on to muffle the sounds he was making. His back arched as Scott's tongue curled around his base, making something close to a whimper. A thought pulled darkly at his mind like a string of sharp wire and Scott's body grew impatient. He jerked away and bit the other's inner thigh in warning. Deucalion rolled over and crawled to his bed, hands shaking as he grabbed the lube and quickly tried to prepare himself.

Scott felt himself unsheathe which was a bizarre sensation, and looked down to see his wolf's thick cock slick with moisture. God, they didn't even need lube for this. He walked—or stumbled, it was hard for the wolf's body to walk with everything hanging out—towards the other man and mounted him. Deucalion gasped but made no struggle, his body pushing towards Scott and the young alpha slid in with almost no resistance.

It seemed almost too easy and his breath left in a rush as Deucalion squeezed around him and he tried to utilize his paws best he could to steady himself. Scott used his hind legs to sink in a little further and Deucalion moaned.

" _More_." His hands clenched the bed sheets. Scott bent down and opened his mouth around the back of Deucalion's exposed neck, feeling the other shake at his helplessness in complete lust. Scott wasn't expecting that, but his body demanded attention and he started to thrust in, picking up the pace quickly. After a few minutes he was drawn from his haze by a sense of constriction, like Deucalion's passage had grown even tighter, and realized he was unable to pull himself out completely.

 _A knot?_  The thought barely made it through Scott's jumbled mind, but the splinters of need laced through him and grew, swallowing everything. It drove him relentlessly forward to pound harder and harder into the other until he felt Deucalion tense underneath him and come violently onto the bed without even having to touch himself. Scott wondered if this was a common werewolf kink.

His own orgasm pulled him by surprise and Scott rumbled deep in his chest as he released a few minutes later. It took him a several seconds to regain his senses. Deucalion panted underneath him, recovering from his own aftershocks. Scott started to pull back and they both yelped at the pain from doing so.

"N-not yet." Deucalion's body tried followed his retreating one. "It takes awhile to, ah..." Scott got the picture. He had worked with enough dogs at the clinic to know. He huffed in annoyance, not liking the forced closeness he had to share with Deucalion now. "We can wait," Deucalion started, "or you can transform back, that should solve our current—erm, issue." Scott pressed his snout against the other's back to continue, rather sick of being in a wolf's body now. Deucalion sighed at the movement. "As Talia explained it to me, you need to relive a memory. A strong one that connects you to your humanity. It may be...uncomfortable."

Scott searched his mind, trying to think of a particular memory that made him feel human. When he'd first turned, it had been Allison or his friends, but very little about them welled up emotions inside him anymore. That was a life he'd put behind himself. That had been the boy's life and he was now a wolf, albeit a warped one.

 _You've fallen far from your path_.

Scott shook his head. She'd had  _no_  right to sound disappointed. Mika had  _not_  been his mother. The memory came involuntarily; it was of his freshman year of high school when he had tried out for the lacrosse team and an asthma attack had hit and unfortunately, his inhaler had been in the locker room. It was so bad Couch had called an ambulance and Scott had woken up in the hospital humiliated and devastated. He'd just wanted to be a normal teen and try out for school sports.

His mother had been sitting next to his bed, eyes red from crying. Scott knew he'd be in trouble for sure doing something so dangerous with his condition. He tearfully explained to her what he had wanted to do and she stopped him with a gentle hand on his cheek, telling him she was so proud for trying, for not letting limitations stop him from dreaming. She told him to keep trying.

Scott promised to never give up, that he would never stop dreaming. The smile his mother had given him at those words...

Scott was crying. Not loudly, but he realized that tears were running down his cheeks. His human cheeks. He jolted back, sliding out of Deucalion and landing near the base of the bed, wiping hastily at his cheeks. He felt weak for a second time that day.

"Are you—" Deucalion tried and Scott growled at him.

"Don't  _look_  at me." He watched as the man's eyes dimmed and his vision faded. Scott swung his legs over to the floor and flopped back to his own bed. He splayed an arm over his face. Hiding, but he didn't know what else to do as the darkness he was so used to seemed silent for once. In its place came exhaustion and an incredible sadness.

After a long moment of silence, where Scott was able to calm himself, a thought came to him. "I look deformed, Deucalion," he said to the man's unfinished remark earlier.

Deucalion was still lying on his stomach, bite marks around his neck healing. He turned his head towards Scott, face drawn in conflicting emotions again. Although he was blind in that moment, Scott could tell Deucalion was studying him again: analyzing and trying to figure out some great mystery about what had happened. If another tear suddenly escaped Scott, there was nobody to see it.

He sneered. "She said she'd show me my true form. Fitting, huh?"

"Depends on who you ask." Deucalion's voice cracked and Scott appreciated the honesty even if it stung. It felt like change, as if the air between them was different. Too much had been revealed on both sides today, but maybe—

The darkness wrapped itself around Scott's mind, heavy and suffocating, like an unwanted embrace. It whispered the truth.

"I'm not different, I'm broken."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and the reviewing! It means a lot to me. As always if you have comments, questions, or concerns just let me know. I'm more than happy to talk!
> 
> Also, I've commissioned another artist so you'll see some more artwork posted with this story soon.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Continuing their path of destruction, Scott was extremely vigilant with which packs he selected for assault. Their number made attacking a pack with more than a dozen dangerous. His power grew exponentially when he fully transformed, but because of what it took to change back, Scott found himself doing it rarely.

Over the course of the next year they traveled all across America, moving down through Mexico and into South America. He kept the pack in a similar formation as before, having Kali and Derek act as scouts for each new city they entered to gather any relevant information needed. If there was nothing of interest and Deucalion or Kali deemed the city unsafe to settle, they would move on.

Since leaving Beacon Hills, Scott had noticed Deucalion never replaced his walking stick and had watched over the past months as the man became more proficient at traveling without it. Before he had needed the twins or, on the rare occasions he was feeling generous, Scott to guide him, but lately he had been managing fine on his own. After cornering Ethan and threatening the omega, Scott learned that Deucalion had been honing his senses to compensate; he enhanced his hearing and sense of touch to act like an echolocation.

In a moment of embarrassing stupidity, Scott's mouth reacted before his mind. "You mean like Daredevil?" The twin frowned in confusion and after thinking it over, nodded before shrugging. Scott wanted to punch the teenage side of his mind that remembered staying up late with Stiles reading comic books. He shoved those feelings aside. According to Ethan, the technique wasn't perfect, but it kept Deucalion from stumbling and bumping into things, as using his sight took too much concentration to constantly utilize.

They continued moving south and Scott kept a careful eye on Deucalion and the others, realizing that in his callousness, he could be missing signs of mutiny or unrest. Derek insisted his paranoia was unfounded, that Deucalion would be unable to betray him as his submissive. Scott forced himself to trust the wolf he considered his brother as they moved down through Brazil.

He liked Brazil quite a lot and after more searching, found a city to take shelter in after approval from Kali. They stayed in the same city for over a month, a new record for his pack, and started to relax. Scott still searched for other alphas to join him, but his reputation was perhaps working against him. So laying low for some time seemed a logical choice.

Scott sighed contently as Deucalion wrapped his lips around him. The summer heat in Fortaleza was intense and Scott was unused to the humidity. Having grown tired of listening to the fan spin around his room, he opted for a different activity. He gripped Deucalion's damp hair and urged him to swallow more.

The past year between the two of them had been a silent emotional rollercoaster. A fight of a different kind. Since the first chink in Scott's armor had appeared something changed ever so slightly in Deucalion. There was still a passive resistance against Scott; he refused to submit completely, but there would be times his eyes would glow red and he'd simply stare at the young man. His thoughts stayed with him and could only be guessed at, but maybe he finally saw the sickness that had claimed Scott. A desperate part of him hoped so.

It was disconcerting and Scott tried to ignore the urge to lash out. He decided to be civil; he wanted to be decent and respect Deucalion. He'd been trying to lessen his rage and anger but all it did was bottle up inside himself, festering until the darkness pushed his truly cruel self to the front.

Scott felt himself get close and he shoved the other man away, twirling his hand around. Deucalion stood, his blank eyes becoming wary, and started to turn but Scott grabbed his hips, pinned him up against the wall and then pulled his legs up and around him. Deucalion growled in surprise, hands coming up to brace himself against the wall.

"Wha—" His voice petered out into a gasp as Scott lifted him up and sheathed himself deep within the other. Deucalion was already hard but his body shuddered in anticipation, not expecting Scott to do that. The young man stayed still, shifting himself slightly to tease his partner, bending forward to lap gently at his neck.

"We've been at this for awhile," Scott murmured as Deucalion choked back a moan from the vibrations it caused. "Just give in." He extended his fangs and scraped them across Deucalion's throat, but refused to bite. "Say you're  _mine_."

"How many times... _no_ —" Deucalion cut off as Scott trailed up and nipped at his ear, mouthing the lobe and tugging with just enough force to make his cock twitch. Exhaustion had overtaken most of his fighting spirit and Scott had eroded the rest by slowly teasing and testing Deucalion for the past three hours. He'd gotten pliant enough to not complain when Scott had shoved him between his legs to suck him off, but he still refused to verbally acknowledge he was claimed: an old argument of theirs.

Deucalion's body had belonged to Scott since that first night over a year ago, but his mind still fought and rebelled. Part of Scott relished it, burned for that spark. The darkness loathed and detested being denied. Scott trying to tame that side of him had backfired, now he had no control.

"Just say you're mine." Scott's voice cracked as he tried not to beg. Splinters drove into his spine and rocked his hips forward to distract Deucalion. The man whined and arched his back, so near the edge.

" _No_." He made a grab for Scott, eyes suddenly sharp and searching, but an ugly heat burned through Scott's chest and his jaw snapped forward to sink in Deucalion's shoulder and he snarled. Deucalion's arm dropped, defeated for the moment and whimpered as his erection rubbed against Scott's chest with tormenting friction.

Scott was through giving him time. He jerked his hips, sliding in and out roughly to find Deucalion's prostate and grinned in victory at the sound older man's harsh cry. Scott pulled out, drawing in a deep breath before setting his own pace, brutally pounding into the other, making the walls shake. Long ago he had learned that Deucalion actually liked to be roughed up, or at least, his body craved it. He continued his assault on the other, pushing Deucalion closer and watched come leak from his cock trapped between their chests.

Sweat rolled off both their bodies and Scott latched his teeth onto Deucalion's shoulder, making the man sob and arch against him, trying for more friction between them to satisfy himself. Scott shifted his angle and Deucalion's whole body trembled, claws snapping out and digging deep into the plaster of the wall as Scott scraped over his spot again and again. He continued the action and listened as Deucalion finally screamed, body writhing under him and erection twitching between them, so close. Scott kept going until he felt his body tighten and groan at his release, sinking into Deucalion as far as he could.

Silence ate at that moment. Scott panted, face hidden as he buried it in the crook of Deucalion's neck: a façade of a tender moment.

" _Mine_."

"I'm not." It was a  _lie_. Scott could hear it in his heartbeat. The distress that came from hearing those words almost set him off again and he tore himself away from Deucalion, staggering towards the bathroom as darkness bubbled just under his skin. A noise caught his attention and he stopped, turning to look at Deucalion leaning against the wall shaking, his erection dark red and dripping. This was the fifth night in a row that Scott had left him in this state, on the brink and unsatisfied. It was the game that Deucalion refused to play.

Scott gave a leer, cruel and tinged with sadness, saying the same line he had the past week. "Until you say you're mine, you can finish yourself off," he said before turning back to the restroom. Scott forcefully turned the shower handle down and stuck his hand underneath. After a second of waiting, he climbed in to let the lukewarm water run down his back.

A few minutes later Deucalion stumbled in after him, frustration rolling off his body. Scott had given him permission to shower together, if only to wear at Deucalion's resistance. Every day they continued this and he always looked hurt when Scott left him wanting. They had almost reached an understanding before this. Scott hadn't been kind, exactly, and Deucalion still refused to submit, but something had been forming. At least until the darkness had burst from within Scott after he'd tried to contain it. Deucalion hadn't even touched him this time, just asked if he was alright, if he was in pain.

Water rained down upon Scott as he watched the older man climb into the shower. He wanted to run. Run until there was nobody around that he could hurt. It sickened him, what he did to people. He wished he knew how he became this corrupted.

Scott looked on as Deucalion turned his back to him, letting the now hot water try to calm him down. Scott knew he had jerked himself off, could smell it on him, but that it wasn't near enough what the wolf needed. Like a razor wire, a suggestion cut into Scott's mind, pressuring him and pulling his hand down Deucalion's back, brushing across heated flesh before sliding across his ass. He gripped at the firm muscle, fingers twining down to play at his entrance and push at sensitive skin before reaching their final destination and cupping his balls.

The effect was instantaneous as Scott noticed Deucalion's sac tighten and cock twitch. The man's body shivered and he gave a dry sob. Scott was driven further and gave a twist with his hand, making Deucalion cry out and his legs start to tremble, hands coming up to the wall to steady himself. Scott dropped his hand back down to massage at Deucalion's perineum, slowly and with just enough force to make the man buckle. Scott played him until Deucalion was completely hard again, flush with strained arousal and then just as quickly withdrew his hand.

Deucalion finally broke, a wretched cry coming from him. " _No, please! Please I can't anymore_." His whole body screamed for someone to take him and Scott had to resist the urge to fuck him again. " _Please Alpha, please. I can't, I just can't._ "

The shadows whispered in Scott's mind, pushing him to leave, to continue the game, but instead, he simply reached for the shower knob.

" _Scott, please_." His movements ground to a halt. Deucalion knew to never call him by his name. He either wanted to die or...the man's sobs finally caught his ears and Scott paused. He really had broken. A twisted web of darkness wrapped around him, screaming again to leave, but Scott had promised himself he wouldn't break Deucalion—not completely,  _never_  completely. He couldn't loose that spark.

Scott pressed his body against Deucalion's back, the man keening at the sensation and arching towards him. "Anything?" he whispered. His hand circled around and gripped the other's shaft loosely.

Deucalion thrust against Scott wildly. "Yes,  _anything_. I swear." His voice was choked and Scott tightened his grip and started pumping him slowly. Deucalion's groan could be felt in Scott's own chest it was so deep. His body continued to grind against his alpha's and Scott's other hand trailed up to Deucalion neck, gripping it lightly as his claws slid out. If anything, this only turned Deucalion on more and he buckled against his alpha harder. Scott kept his slow pace but increased the pressure of his hand. He set his teeth against the back of Deucalion's neck, licking at the spot.

"Try not to be too loud," Scott remarked as the other gave a pitiful whine. Scott had pushed him far past his limit this week, he realized. Which was good information to know, but it had sent a jolt down his stomach thinking he'd broken the man. As the sick thoughts dancing in his head cheered in the conquest, Scott knew he never wanted to feel that sensation again. He twisted his hand along Deucalion's shaft, playing with the head and running a finger over his slit. He moved down to the other's scrotum and gripped hard, Deucalion's hips quivering at the sensation, before Scott went back to working his cock, alternating fast and slow strokes.

Sorry, he was so sorry he'd hurt Deucalion like this.

"Say you're mine." It slipped out, unintended and Scott wasn't even sure he said it except for—

" _I'm yours_." Deucalion whispered and he quickly bit his lips, eyes squeezed shut as he was forced to submit, to finally accepted the claim. Scott's vision blurred. That's not what he'd wanted to say. Why was it those were the words he'd said? Scott heard a sob within the rushing water and realized a second later it had been his. His hand was moving so fast now, stroking Deucalion hard enough that he kept whimpering.

Scott glanced up as Deucalion made another muffled noise and realized the man was biting his lip to keep quiet in his embarrassment. Only, he was biting so hard that a trickle of blood ran down his chin. Scott's breath stopped, entranced by the red, and he tilted the man's head back and licked greedily at the trail. Scott sucked at the spot, wolf instincts taking over, realizing far too late that he was kissing the other. Deucalion's eyes were wide as Scott's met them and the older man's orgasm brutally crashed down on him, come shooting out and covering the shower wall as his body thrashed.

When it was over Deucalion fell to his knees, weakened, and Scott could only stare.

"Thank you," Deucalion choked out from the floor, body still shivering with aftershocks. But he didn't sound grateful, his words were bitter like his admission of ownership. Scott wished he didn't sound so hateful and slammed his hand down on the shower handle.

"No you're not." Scott preferred when Deucalion was honest. The darkness churned in the back of his mind, sated from getting its way, and Scott rubbed furiously at his temples. "You hate me."

Deucalion stayed kneeled on the floor as Scott towered over him. "I don't see how I could feel differently." A simple but weighted statement that implied too much. Scott read everything that wasn't said in those words. It hurt, but it's what he deserved. It's what the person he was now deserved, but he remembered the boy from a few years ago. Scott McCall hadn't deserved to turn into this. Rage of a different kind, from a different source, welled within him.

"Because this is you!" Scott screamed, fury and pain in equal notes, and pointed at himself. "You won! This was your plan all along, remember!? What I am now is everything you wanted me to be:  _broken!_ " The raw ache as he realized the truth of his words sunk into Scott and he fell to his knees as well, clutching his head. "Was I supposed to break a different way?" His voice was small and like a child's.

"I—" Deucalion had turned to face Scott and his face was ragged with emotion, surprise the foremost. Two pairs of red eyes met, both shaken in different ways. It took a minute but Scott came to the slow realization that his mind was free. No whispers from the darkness slid through to tear at him. He was just Scott right now. His eyes fell to Deucalion's abused body in front of him.

"Are you ok?" he asked sincerely, knowing this was only temporary and he'd be swallowed again. "I'm sorry, are you in a lot of pain?"

" _What?_ " Deucalion caught himself and looked over Scott critically, like he did when he thought Scott wasn't watching. "Scott?" The usual anger that came from hearing his name didn't rise within him and it was so peaceful that a tiny smile came to Scott's lips.

"Not for long," he answered in return as he felt the telltale prick of needles along his mind. Scott took deep breaths, trying to savor the moment all he could. It was painful knowing that he just forced a man to degrade himself and  _this_  was the instant he was released from the darkness to return to the ghost of the boy he used to be. It's not like there was a good moment it could have happened.

"Alpha," Deucalion said and Scott's smile became tense. " _Alpha_." This time it was said with intent and Scott looked back up to see Deucalion's eyes downcast and neck tilted. It took him longer than it should to realize what the other man was doing. "I'm yours." When Deucalion said it this time there was no malice in his words, no joy or love either, just simple acceptance, but maybe that's all Scott wanted.

It almost seemed like a gift and Scott was at a loss. "Why?" he managed.

"I don't know," Deucalion answered truthfully, shrugging. The irony was not lost on Scott how this mirrored a previous conversation. "Because if it's  _you_ ," and he emphasized the word enough to make his meaning clear, "I guess I don't mind as much." His neck stretched out like this and Scott could see the scar of his first bite clearly.

"Thank—" Scott couldn't finish his sentence. Like a whip, the darkness lashed through him and consumed the boy. It wrapped itself around Scott and smothered him until only the wolf was left, the killer and abuser. Scott growled and struck out, slamming Deucalion back against the tub as he sunk his teeth deep into the offered neck and tugged. The older man cried out, struggling underneath Scott, but didn't push back. The bite held no hint of pleasure in it. "I just got bored teasing you," Scott spoke as he unclenched his jaw.

"I see," Deucalion answered calmly, eyes becoming milky blue, like he no longer wanted to see Scott.

"You don't." Scott felt his hand raise to confirm his dominance and for the first time he fought back, struggling against what made him want to lash out. He should try harder. Deucalion was his, and he shouldn't treat a beta this way. Scott grit his teeth and pulled back, stood up, and climbed out of the bathtub. Deucalion's eyes flickered red and his brows furrowed in confusion. "You don't see," Scott repeated, "because I haven't let you. You've been fighting against me, I can fight against me too." He wasn't sure if his words made sense, but he wanted to try.

Scott McCall didn't deserve what had happened to him, but the man Deucalion had been before hadn't deserved to get his eyes burned out and become a monster either.

"You're not alone, Scott," Deucalion said cryptically and didn't try to move closer to assist him.

"Be careful around me," Scott warned.

"I will." Deucalion bowed his head and the submission he showed soothed the beast inside Scott so he was able to stand up with no tremors and walk from the room the confident alpha he'd been forced to become.

Derek was sitting on his bed. Scott did a double take and growled.

"You weren't answering," Derek accused, arms crossed, not intimidated by Scott in the slightest. " _And_  it's important."

Scott quickly got dressed, wishing he had at least toweled off. Deucalion walked out of the bathroom, eyes unseeing; he nodded in Derek's general direction despite that. They weren't friends, but not quite rivals.

Deucalion got all of Scott's sexual attention while Derek got his emotional interest. It was an old subject between the two of them that originated from werewolf traditions. Scott didn't pretend to understand. Derek's animosity came from his general distrust of Deucalion. While Scott did everything he could to forget Beacon Hills, Derek kept his memories close and was wary of the man Deucalion had been when they first met. It was an instinct that seemed hard for him to drop. Scott was unsure of where Deucalion's dislike of Derek stemmed from.

He didn't care about their disagreements as long as it didn't interfere with regular pack business and they didn't kill each other.

"So, what's important?" Scott asked as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"You know how we thought it was weird there wasn't any hunter movements in this city?"

" _Great_ ," Scott sighed, not wanting to hear it. "You found something, right? So what?"

Derek made an impatient click with his tongue, shaking his head as he leaned forward. "I'll tell you what: other packs, they're easy. Kill or avoid, simple. Hunters chase you, look for you,  _try to kill you_."

"How bad is it?" Deucalion asked, sitting on his own bed and carefully dressing.

"Kali's been digging; she overheard that all the local hunters from across several cities have been gathering to take you out." Derek's face was set into a grim expression and it seemed like it was his default lately. _Sour wolf_ , a familiar voice whispered. Scott shook away the thought.

"It'd be useless to try and run," Scott stated. "But can we even fight that many, honestly?" He looked towards his two betas. Deucalion had placed his glasses back on and Scott could no longer read his face.

"Not as one group, no," the older man replied.

"Could we attack them while they're still separated?" Derek asked. "Before they all gather in one place?"

Deucalion frowned. "Do we even know where they all are?"

"No." Derek sighed. "But I'm sure Kali could search around. It would take awhile, though—"

"More time than we have," Deucalion cut in sharply and both wolves snarled at the other. Scott ignored them.

"Do we know who their leader is?" he asked. Derek shook his head.

"No."

"Then let's have Kali focus on that," Scott ordered, then thought about it. "You too, Derek. Deucalion, the twins and I can't really go out now. We'd be spotted too easily." Although he blended in with the city residents, Scott knew that the hunters would be on the lookout for a young man his age. "Find out who this leader is and we'll kill them. It'll at least disorganize the rest long enough for us to get away. When or if they start to chase, we can pick them off one by one as they try to catch up."

"Makes sense." Derek nodded at the logical tactic. "Kill and scatter."

"So long as all goes to plan," Deucalion warned. Scott motioned for Derek to start the hunt.

It took two days before he and Kali had information for him. Scott cursed his misfortune.

"An Argent?" Scott tried to control his reaction as his heart skipped and lungs tightened.  _Show no weakness_. He didn't want to believe it. After being forced to confront his feelings the past few days, bringing up painful memories of people he used to love would only strain him further. Scott wanted his old life to stay in the past.

"Some of the rumors even say it's Chris Argent himself." Kali studied her nails carefully as she leaned against the wall. "But that's doubtful as his daughter would have given the order." Allison wouldn't...

That's not true, Scott didn't know Allison anymore. Nor did he know what Chris would do, just that both had the capacity to be ruthless. Scott remembered the burn in his eyes from the flash grenade Allison threw at him once, the look on Derek's face as two of her arrows pierced his body. He remembered the cold dead look in Allison's eyes as Kate whispered lies in her ear. Belatedly, Scott realized his claws and fangs had slid out, adrenaline coursing through his body.

"It's not him," Derek tried to assure Scott, "the Argents are a large family. This is probably just a relative."

"Doesn't make it any better," Scott growled, willing himself to relax. "An Argent leading a whole army of hunters is a type of problem we  _don't_  need."

"It's not just  _you_  this Argent is looking for," Kali added. "For some reason they're after Deucalion too."

"I'm not surprised," the man mused, not looking concerned. "I formed this pack originally and the Argent family and I have history."

"But Gerard's dead," Scott said, "and  _I_  killed him. What other issues could they have with you?"

"Something about killing Gerard's brother maybe?" Kali replied, watching her old alpha with interest. Deucalion's eyebrow arched in disbelief. A memory clicked in Scott's mind from a story Allison had related to him from her father.

"Uh...I guess you bit his brother who ran to this haunted motel the lacrosse team stayed at one time—" Ethan and Aidan both perked up and promptly shuddered from the memory. "—then he did the Argent ritual and killed himself."

"When was this  _exactly?_ " Deucalion's voice was curt; Scott let the insolence slide since it wasn't directed at him. He turned his thoughts inwards, sifting through old memories.

"It was 1977 or something close."

"Wh—" Deucalion apparently couldn't form words, irritation clear on his face. "How old do people think I am?" The rest of the pack gave him blank looks. "I was  _six_  in '77." The older man looked insulted. "I wasn't even a wolf then, let alone an alpha. I wasn't even  _in_  America."

"So it  _clearly_  wasn't you who kill Gerard's brother," Aiden stated, "but they think it was you. Seems like a poor lie."

"It is," Kali agreed. "But the Argents are a 'blood is thicker than water' type of group, I don't think they care one way or another. They just want Scott and Deucalion dead."

"Then we kill them first," Scott snapped. "Follow the plan and take out the leader, leave town and let the rest of the hunters follow."

"Sounds good to me," Kali said, cracking her knuckles. A wild gleam entered her eyes at the thought of a fight.

"It's a good plan," Derek insisted, "but this could take a long time to pan out. It could take several months to pick off all the hunters that chase us." He turned to Scott, eyes cautious. "You sure you want to do that for so long?"

"It's not like there's any other choice," Ethan argued. "We either wait for them to ambush and kill us or go on the offensive. I'd rather live."

"Yes, but—" Scott could feel Derek's concern. He was worried what this would do to Scott. That it would push him further into his path of carnage. He was right, of course. No weakness. Never hesitate. His own dark whispers stirred within. Scott could almost feel a tickle of breath on his neck and he held back a shudder.

"I've made my choice, Derek." Scott ended the conversation there.

* * *

Kali brought them to an old army compound on the outskirts of the city; a site of several industrial buildings. The metal structure was rusted and cracked with age but still able to provide a fortified base, with several recent and rushed changes made. Row after row of weapons, crates, and well-equipped army jeeps could be seen through the front hanger doors. To a stranger, it would appear as if the Argents were planning to invade a small nation.

The night air was chilled against Scott's skin as he and his pack scouted the compound, their breath visible and harsh as the adrenaline rushed through them. It wasn't Chris Argent they discovered fairly quickly. Scott didn't want to kill Allison's father and didn't want Allison to come after him because he would kill her. For himself and for his pack. It was, however, still an Argent and that meant they were dangerous. That much was clear as Kali pointed out all their defenses, that electricity and wolfsbane were a real possibility and an incredible danger; things they didn't usually have to worry about when attacking another pack.

The only thing Scott had going for him was surprise; they don't expect him to attack, didn't realized he was aware of their plan.

"Aiden, Ethan; go for the cars," Scott ordered, starting to stalk forward, a red glow starting to burn in his eyes. "Remove their engines, I don't want any to escape." The twins rushed off and Scott embraced the wild anger inside him as well as the rush of beginning an assault. "The rest of you: attack."

The change ripped through him. His bones splintered and his skin stretched. Painful, like falling through shards of glass, but anger dulled it. Scott let darkness consume his vision and when he could see again, it was as a wolf. The air was no longer cold, the world burned and sang for him to destroy. Kali and Derek were already engaging the first of the hunters. Kali's feral laugh echoed across the air. Scott jolted as a roar sounded next to him and he glanced over, surprised to see Deucalion had fully transformed into his demon state. Rippling muscles flexed under grayish blue skin as he shed his jacket, red eyes glowed steadily ahead with sight and Scott had to admire the raw power that was coming off Deucalion in the moment. It called to him, deep in his chest, and made the young wolf rear back and howl up at the moon, sending power to his pack.

Scott bounded into the fray, dashing through the screams and blood. Metal encased his world as he entered the building, dirt and cement hard underneath his paws. The hunters were in chaos, shots going off from every directions. Panicked orders were being shouted to no one. Bullet shells covered the ground as Scott dashed around and took a hunter from the back, tearing at his legs before reaching his throat. The blood tasted of oil and dirt, Scott spat out what he could, disgusted, before turning around to hunt for the leader.

This Argent had a much larger team with her than he had assumed. It had been hard to tell from the outside and Kali had been unsure how many hunters had yet to arrive. Later, Scott would learn she was one of the daughters of Gerard's brother, claiming a personal vendetta against Scott and Deucalion. For the time, he searched for any clue to which hunter was the leader only knowing she was female as all the Argent leaders were.

"The demon wolf! Focus on the demon!" Scott's head whipped around. Across the building, with a circle of hunters surrounding her in a well fortified position behind several sandbags and crates, a young woman with long blond hair screamed the order. Although blond, she didn't look like Kate or Chris, but their eyes were similar; blind passion and ruthless determination dwelled within them and Scott could even see hints of Gerard.

"Flares, now!" She gave a signal with her hand and Scott winced as a flash grenade went off close to him, singeing his fur. He yelped and crouched low, giving a warning bark to his pack before whipping away, dashing low to the ground and making for the threat. If he killed her, the other hunters would flee. She was his target.  _Kill_.

Two young hunters tried to flank him, one threw a spiked net at Scott and he back-peddled quickly, leaping and rolling away. The other shot at him, and white needles of pain tore at his collar as Scott screamed. He stumbled as he lost his footing before digging his paws into the ground and launching himself forward. The hunter cried out as Scott slammed into him, gun clattering to the ground, as his claws ripped at the flesh underneath him. The other hunter pulled his own gun out and Scott flinched, bracing and giving a yelp as another body crashed into his.

More screaming and roars as Scott scrambled to his feet, looking to see as Deucalion engaged the hunter in front of him. He spun and yanked the gun from the young man's hand, a foot thrust forward and a sickening crunch filled the air as Deucalion crushed the man's knee. As he went down, Deucalion's free hand swiped out as he caught him across the throat and blood splattered everywhere.

In the moment of silence that followed, their eyes met. Scott stared at the dead hunter. Deucalion had...saved him? He met the older wolf's gaze again. Deucalion looked just as confused as Scott felt.

"He—you—" Deucalion's shoulders tensed and his posture grew stiff. He dropped the gun to the floor and stared at it. "I just—"

"Live wire!" Kali screamed and Scott reared his head up, looking around for her.

An electrical explosion rocked him back, sending the young wolf flying into several heavy cartons filled with, what he assumed, water. Which was horrible news if someone was throwing electricity around; just his luck. Scott stood back up, shaking off the water from his coat. The fighting had stopped, for the moment, it seemed. He growled and waited for his pack to answer his call.

They all did, though Derek's sounded pained and Deucalion's was shaky with a tremor of fear running through it. Scott looked as saw Deucalion struggling to his feet and he padded over, fighting against the sickening feeling that whispered to run away. Deucalion was his, he just needed to check that his beta was unharmed. That was all.

" _Alpha_." Deucalion's hand reached out for him as the boy approached, but stopped and jerked his hand back, unsure and wary at the weakness he showed. Deucalion was still fully transformed but his eyes were dim, sight gone temporarily. The darkness pushed again for Scott to leave and rejoin the fight—drove a spike of pain through his mind, but Scott pushed against it.

 _Mine_. He nipped lightly at the man's fingers and as an afterthought, licked an apology. He wanted to say thank you, but possessiveness was the best he could do at the moment. Deucalion recoiled at first, but at Scott's lick he went still, his mask slipping, a stunned look sliding on his face.

The second was ruined by another explosion but thankfully far away enough that Scott couldn't even feel the heat from the blast. He quickly leapt away and went back to focusing on the Argent leader. As he ran away he thought he heard Deucalion say thank you, but it was impossible to tell with all the noise.

Scott saw Aidan and Ethan fighting against five hunters, their combined form standing a full foot above even the tallest man. Scott leapt up into the air and landed on their broad shoulders, using them as a springboard to jump off and tear the throat out of a hunter about to slash at them with a machete. The twins picked up another human and threw them over Scott, knocking over a girl who was aiming her gun at their alpha's head.

Scott snarled at his betas to continue the attack, twisting around and running back through the thicket, bounding over a burning truck. He found Kali dealing with more hunters, although she seemed to be doing just fine on her own. Completely soaked in blood, his she-alpha was laughing uncontrollably, slicing people with her claws. Scott seriously debated on whether she even needed his help or if he should move on.

The decision was made for him as a crack sounded in the air and then a pained yelp froze Scott's blood. Derek screamed again and Scott fought not to cry out in pain as well. His body was numb as Scott turned to try to find his pack mate.

"If you want your beta to live then you'll come out into the open,  _true_  alpha!" the Argent called, voice echoing. Scott sprung into action, barely hearing Kali's " _Scott, no!_ " He targeted the Argent woman, several hundred feet away, and made a dash for her. Derek was lying at her feet and he couldn't discern his condition. The shadows crowded in his mind and pushed Scott forward, demanding he kill this woman who would hurt something of  _his_. Another smaller part of his mind, cried out for his friend and only wanted to see him safe. Both feelings scraped through Scott's mind like nails on a chalkboard, drawing him into a frenzy.

A roar tore itself from his throat. His eyes locked on her throat before he lunged. All Scott could see was red. The Argent woman threw herself back, hurling a handful of powder at the werewolf. Scott grunted as he slammed into an invisible wall, crumpling to the ground. His paws slipped and scratched along the rough dirt as he tried to heave himself up, looking for what he hit. A ring of black dust surrounded him and a chill ran through the young wolf.

"Mountain ash," the Argent confirmed, her grin hard and righteous. Scott felt his lungs seize and fur stand on end as he started to panic and claw frantically at the barrier. It felt like running his paws across burning ice shards but Scott didn't stop, even when he started to bleed. Derek groaned from the ground, eyes meeting Scott's, fear clear in them. He tried to reach a hand out to his alpha but the Argent sunk a blade in it for his trouble, pinning him to the ground.

 _Derek!_  Scott's bark came out hysterical and alerted the rest of his pack.

"Take out the rest!" the Argent woman called to her troops.

A hunter pointed to Scott. "And the alpha?" He ignored them and kept trying to break through, growling and attempting to get Derek to look at him. The older boy's stomach was covered in blood where he'd been shot. At the scent of wolfsbane, Scott pulled back, howling a warning to his pack. Derek didn't have a lot of time.

"Leave it in the circle," the Argent answered, hefting a rifle over her shoulder. If the bullet came from her, then she would have more on her person: it was the key to saving Derek. "We'll light up the place when we leave and let him burn to death."

Scott threw his body against the mountain ash circle. Never had he actually managed to break one, as when he'd tried with Deaton, it had failed spectacularly and the Sheriff had to save him. A whine escaped him as he pushed with all his might, blue sparks flying with the force of the magic. Scott switched tactics and leapt back, drawing a deep breath and gave the best roar he had. It made the hunters flinch and Derek's eyes glow red, renewing his struggle, but to no avail. The barrier stayed firm.

The Argent shook her head, "You know these can't be broken. Blood for blood, alpha. Stop struggling and accept it's over."

Funny she should say that just as Deucalion tore into the group. His screams were wild and he ripped the young man standing next to the Argent in half with his bare hands. The hunters scattered, several shooting at the demon wolf but for the most part, their bullets bounced off. Scott saw the Argent woman load her rifle and he barked a warning to Deucalion. The older alpha threw himself to the side as she fired a wolfsbane bullet and missed.

"Flash bang arrows, now!" she ordered and Scott saw his alpha flinch.

 _Take Derek! Leave!_  He tried to put his order behind his growl, only really able to convey emotions in his wolf form.  _Leave!_

Deucalion rushed forward, taking the hunter in front of him by surprise and grabbing the young woman by her throat. He pulled her close and used the girl as a shield, halting the Argent as she raised her gun again.

"If you must shoot, then be careful where you aim." His voice was like silk, calming and trying to play the hunters all that he could. Again, Scott was struck as Deucalion seemed like his old self in that moment. A beacon of light in the darkness or a steady beat amongst a chorus of chaos. A part of Scott missed that man. "Humans care about their young, yes? Or am I mistaken? Shoot her if she truly means nothing."

The girl sobbed in Deucalion's grasp and all the hunters around them had stopped fighting, most had their guns raised, but Scott could tell they had no desire to shoot. After another moment he realized most of the hunters were young, his age—Allison's age when she had been recruited.

The Argent woman cocked her gun and Deucalion released a harsh laugh. "My you are as cutthroat as your reputation claims; quite like Gerard then." He glanced down at the girl in his arms. "I'm sorry, my dear, it looks like you're expendable."

"Shut up," the Argent finally spoke, her face grim. "We all know the risks. We are all expendable if it means killing wild dogs." Scott blinked as he realized Deucalion wasn't doing this to make the hunters stand down, he was trying to buy time for Kali and the twins to notice.

"Says the woman holding the gun," Deucalion countered, showing his fangs in a parody of a smile. In that instant Kali and the twins burst onto the scene, though both were sporting serious injuries. The hunters scattered and Scott watched as Deucalion shoved the girl away from him. She fell as her chest burst open as bullets riddled her body. By the time her body hit the floor, Deucalion had already sprinted towards Derek, crouched down, and scooped up the young man. Scott looked back to the dead girl, her long black hair covered her lifeless eyes. Allison crossed his mind and Scott felt sick.

A movement caught his eye and Scott saw a hunter lift a bow and take aim at Deucalion, slowed by the weight of Derek. Scott's alarmed bark was drowned out by the crack of thunder and several screams. He shook his head and tried to clear his vision as spots danced everywhere. Scott looked up again to see Derek laying on the ground alone, still suffering from the wolfsbane, but otherwise unharmed. Deucalion was sprawled several feet away clutching his left shoulder, a hole blown wide through it, his entire arm and half his face covered in electrical burns. He was screaming, Scott realized, but he couldn't pick it out from the rest of the clamor.

Scott was snarling with a terrible rage and his eyes glowed raw with power. He was oblivious to how much strength he was using in that moment. His pack was in great danger and he had to protect them. It was the only thing he had ever been good at. Deucalion's eyes opened, sightless, and somehow met Scott's. The boy realized he was crying—whether from fear or pain, he never knew—and something snapped. Scott howled again. He shoved forward with a strength he found deep inside, past the darkness, to something more powerful. It broke through.

Magic exploded, cascading around him in red and blue sparks. Scott fell back to his feet, didn't even hesitate, and went straight for the Argent. People screamed, hunters turned and fled when they saw what he had done. Mountain ash was absolute.

Werewolves couldn't break through.

"What  _are_  you!?" the woman shrieked as Scott's teeth found her throat. The darkness rushed back into him and the young alpha tore her to shreds as Kali and the twins finished off the remaining hunters. When Kali moved to chase after the retreating humans, Scott snarled at her, ordering her to stay. He lifted the Argent's rifle ammo pack, filled with wolfsbane and pointed his head to Derek's form. Kali sighed at being denied a hunt but she nodded and grabbed the pack, racing to Derek's side.

Scott limped over to Deucalion, worry eating at him more than he was comfortable admitting. The older wolf shivered in pain, Scott realized, uninjured hand clutching the opposite shoulder, trying to cover the gaping hole in it. What disturbed Scott the most was the lack of blood, instead there was the smell of burnt flesh and blackened skin. Deucalion was going into shock and his voice shook as Scott approached him.

" _Alpha_..." Scott winced. Deucalion wasn't supposed to sound that broken. The fear within his chest grew until it overwhelmed everything else, even the darkness. Scott leaned forward, whining, and pushed his forehead to Deucalion's. The man gave a quiet sob, shuddering as another wave of pain seemed to hit and the next thing Scott realized, he was licking gently at the tear tracks on the unburnt side of Deucalion's face.

It was small, the gesture, but Deucalion curled closer to him, panic overcoming his own instincts. Scott wasn't sure how, but the man took strength from that, his breathing evened out, tears stopping. He pulled his hand away from his wound to run trembling fingers over Scott's snout and up to his ears, something close to petting. Scott allowed him.

He pulled back as the twins came running up and dropped next to Deucalion on either side.

"This is bad." Aiden's voice cracked. "He needs medical attention."

"I'll try to heal what I can in the meantime." Ethan reached out to the older alpha, intent on taking his pain to speed the healing process. A hand caught his and Deucalion growled.

"Don't," he ordered but his voice was weak, arm shaking at the effort. "You could loose your—yo—" he broke off coughing and gasping for breath.

"I know my limits!" Ethan argued and turned to Scott for support.

"If we don't do this, the injuries could be permanent!" Aiden gritted his teeth. "Like your eyes! Your arm could become useless—worse you could loose it! Let us try to heal you!"

"Alpha, please!" Ethan begged. Scott took one look at  _his_  broken, bleeding alpha and nodded at the twins.

 _Do what you must_. His growl held authority and Deucalion slumped in defeat and Ethan gently grabbed his injured arm and winced as his blood veins turned black with pain.

"We'll take turns," Aiden assured the two alphas, "we won't go past our limit." Scott nodded and turned towards Kali and Derek, making his way over. At his questioning huff, Kali showed him Derek's abdomen, the wolfsbane bullet hole slowly disappearing as his natural healing ability was able to take over.

"He'll be just fine," Kali assured Scott and the young wolf licked at his friend's face.

"I'm sorry, Scott," Derek choked out, though his grimace lessened at Scott's odd form of greeting. "I thought I had her." Scott nipped lightly at his neck in admonishment. "I-Is Deucalion ok? He shielded me from the flash bang." Scott shook his head and Derek's eyes widened. He turned his head quickly, trying to control his emotions and let nothing show. It didn't work. Derek had a horrible poker face and Scott felt the terror and sadness radiating from his pack mate.

"He'll live. If the twins take turns healing him, I guess we'll see," Kali commented. Scott checked her out for injuries as well and she batted his head away. "I'm fine, Alpha. We lived, but just barely. Even with you and Deucalion at full strength it was almost not enough." Scott nodded. "We need to leave, go overseas and lay low. Not for a few months, but a few years. I know the hunters will chase us, but most won't leave the country. We can kill the rest as they come, like you planned, but I believe your reputation precedes you—us, too much now. Time to fade into the background for awhile."

Scott huffed in agreement. They wouldn't be as well-known overseas and if they kept quiet, no one would even know they were there. People would notice their absence and wonder if the Argent attack had been successful. Hopefully, his pack would be forgotten, or at least, just become a story, until he was ready to strike again. He licked at Kali's cheek, which she made a face and wiped at immediately, and collapsed next to Derek, exhausted beyond all reason.

"I do have a question, though." And for the first time Kali sounded unsure. Scott met her eyes. "You shouldn't have been able to break that circle, Alpha. No wolf can. Just what are you?"

There were no words Scott could form to respond. Even if he did, he had no answer. All he had was his pack and whispers from the shadows.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the first arc, Heart of Darkness! I guess it ends on a slight cliffhanger, but really Scott is at his darkest and I wanted it to end there with a hint of something (understanding? maybe) between him and Deucalion. The second arc, Paper Moon is in the final stages of being beta'd by the awesome Stately_Demented and I should hopefully be able to publish the first chapter in a few weeks. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys/gals thought of this piece and how you think it's going so far, I love hearing from fans of the pairing, or just Teen Wolf fans in general. Thanks for reading and supporting this story!


End file.
